The Ice Guardian
by darth73
Summary: The tale of a boy whose family is killed, raised by the dragon Frost-Wing the king of the ice dragons who teaches him Ice Dragon Slayer magic but when he one day disappears Kori then joins fairy tail where he meets another dragon slayer. Watch them experience adventures from lullaby to phantom to nirvana to many more. Rated T for swearing. Rating may change
1. snowball fights and raiders

**What's up guys darth73 back again with another this will be a fairy tail story for once as I have lost interest with bleach the past couple of months ever since the manga ended horribly with Ichihime UGH Still hate it and will forever hate it for eternity. But that's neither here nor there so let's get on with this story.**

 **The ice guardian**

 **DISCLAIMER: Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima the only characters I own are oc's like the main character**

 **Story begins**

 **An unspecified date.**

Outside a large wooden house on a snowy mountain we see three kids playing in the snow.

First the oldest of the kids a boy no older than 10 with raven black hair with white streaked tips and deep blood red eyes wearing a heavy whiteish grey jacket, blue trousers and sandy coloured winter boots.

The second oldest a girl about 8 years old with black hair light blue eyes and wearing a heavy blue coat and purple trousers and pink boots.

The third being the youngest of the three about 6 years old with pure white hair and blue eyes wearing a pink winter onesie with a hood up and matching pink boots.

She picks up a snow ball and throws it at the boy hitting him in the back of the head "Ha-ha got you Kori".

The now named Kori turns around and glares at her "that wasn't very nice Yuki I thought we were supposed to be building a snowman" Kori said a bit annoyed.

"C'mon let's have a snowball it'll be fun" Yuki said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"But we're almost finished with this. You know what let's have the snowball fight after we've finished how does that sound" the middle child Yukiji said being the voice of reason.

"UH FINE" Both huffed out.

After about 5 minutes they had finally finished building the snowman "ow that looks pretty awesome, doesn't it?" Kori said in awe.

"Yeah but did we need to make it so high" Yukiji pointed out the snowman in question being easily twice the height of Kori.

"Well that's what is so cool about it, so let's have that snowball fight now like you promised please!" Yuki said.

Kori sighs "fine" he starts to turn around but is hit in the face with a snowball and falls on the snow "damn it Yuki, right that's it" he then proceeds to pick up a snowball and chuck It at Yuki hitting her in the face "got ya".

Yukiji then picks up a snowball and throws it at Kori but misses him "how did you dodge that?" she whines but gets hit in the side of the head by Yuki "ow Yuki I thought we were in the same team".

"Well you thought wrong this is free for all!" Yuki exclaims.

"That's good for me then" Kori then picks up a snowball and lobs it at Yuki hitting her and knocking her down, "you know I'm the best shot in this village right" Kori proclaimed smirking.

"That's only with a bow and arrow not snowballs" Yukiji informs him.

"We'll see about that" he then dashes behind a tree while he does that Yukiji hits her little sister.

"You're picking on me" Yuki cries out.

"You wanted a snowball fight you're getting a snowball fight, now deal with it" just as she says this she gets pelted in the back of the head with a snowball she turns around "damn it Kori" she then gets hit in the back of the head again.

"Ha-ha your had your back turned big sis" Yuki laughs.

"Oh, playing dirty are we" she then takes cover and hits Kori in the right eye "the snow mixes well with your eye colour" Yukiji said.

"Are you's still annoyed at the fact I'm the only one of us three to get the red eyes".

"Yeah they look so cool!" Yuki exclaims Yukiji then takes the opportunity to throw a snowball at her younger sister hitting her in the head "ow that was a dirty trick and you know it" she said rubbing her head.

"Says the one that just used a dirty trick a minute ago, seriously you're stupid sometimes little sis".

"No, I'm not" she shouts throwing a snowball right in her sister's face knocking her to the ground "ha-ha got you" she then walks over to her sister when the older sibling starts to cry "oh come on I never even hit you that hard sis and you call me a cry baby" she then stats to laugh until she is hit in the face.

"Ha-ha you thought I was actually crying wow your gulli- "she is then interrupted when she is hit in the face.

"Play nice that was just being mean" a snowball then hits the tree that was aimed for him so he hides behind said tree "Hey I was helping you sis".

"Sure" said Yuki she is then hit with a snowball.

"Got ya" said Yukiji.

This snowball fight would continue for about 2 hours before getting close to an end "come out come wherever you are" Kori said a bit maniacally he then turns around only to get hit in the face with a snowball and falls to the ground.

 **I liked times like these just playing with my sisters looking back these were the best times where we would build snowmen or have snowball fights all day or if it wasn't that I'd be out hunting with a bow and arrow or chopping wood for the fire, but all good things must come to an end eventually but not in a million years would I have predicted how the happy times would end, not in a million years.**

"Kori, Kori wake up moms calling us" Yuki said trying to wake up her brother.

"Huh what" he then opens his ears and Yuki's statement is confirmed.

"C'mon kids get inside you must be freezing you can finish the snowball fight tomorrow, now come get dinner" their mom shouts standing at the door, she has pure white hair blue eyes and is wearing a pink apron with white flowers on it.

Kori then gets up and wipes the snow off him "okay" they all say.

They enter the house and take their jackets off "Now get washed then you can have your dinner" Their mom said sweetly.

 **After Dinner**

"Okay kids it's time for bed" Their mom said sweetly.

"Okay tell us a story please" they all said in sync.

"Okay kids I will in a minute just get into bed first" their mom replied.

 **After the story** **(1)**

"And the end" their mom finishes.

"Yay that story was awesome" Yuki said excitedly.

"Yeah it was" Yukiji agrees.

"Now go get some sleep you three" their mom said while turning off the light.

lying in the now darkened room Yuki raises the question "How come no one around here can use magic".

Kori then answers her question "because no one's ever been taught it here, why you asking".

"I'm just wondering because I've heard all sorts of stuff about it like all the amazing things it can do".

"how about when we're old enough we learn magic, it can't be that hard, right?" Kori proclaimed with determination evident in his voice.

"I guess not, you promise" she said.

"I promise" he repeats her. "now get some sleep".

"Okay" she mumbles closing her eyes.

"Good" they then drift off to sleep.

 **Couple of hours later**

The three kids are woken up by a large explosion outside followed by bangs of several weapons. they then go outside to see what's happening and once they get outside what they see horrifies them the buildings of the village on fire and dead bodies everywhere.

They then attempt to go back inside the house but when they get to the front door their house explodes and they're sent flying backwards Kori then lies there with his vision dizzy until about two minutes pass when he comes too and gets up he crawls over to Yuki to shake her.

"Yuki, Yuki please get up we've got to get out of here please get up" he repeats while shaking her he then crawls over to Yukiji and repeats the same thing only to come to the reality of the situation 'his sisters where dead'.

He then gets up when he hears people behind him "there's a little kid get him" one of them shouts Kori then gets up and starts to run away from the people behind him he then gets to the outskirts of the village but keeps running off into the winter wasteland "well did you get the boy".

"No" one responds "he won't last anyway its already a slight snowstorm but in a couple of hours it's going to get bad and I mean really bad he won't last more than a couple of days before succumbing to hyperthermia probably if he's lucky.

 **3 Days later**

True to the raiders word Kori is walking about the tundra cold and not eaten his body starts to become dizzy "t-t-this sucks" he stutters out while stumbling forward through the snow "I-I-I should p-p-probably get s-s-some food soon or I-I-I-I'll die sss-soon" he stutters out.

He then stumbles upon a cave entrance and proceeds to go inside 'it's pretty warm inside here' he thinks to himself.

" _ **what are you doing inside my cave boy"**_ something growled from the darkness.

"my village has been destroyed and my whole family is dead and I've been walking through the snow. for three days, I'm cold and I haven't eaten please let me stay".

" _ **I guess I have to let you stay then, welcome to my cave boy"**_ the thing said it then emerged from the shadows revealed to be a light blue dragon with wings of ice _**"do you have a name".**_

"Kori" he responds.

" _ **Well Kori how about I teach you ice dragon slayer magic" the dragon suggests.**_

"You can do that?" Kori asks.

" _ **Of course I can, you doubt my ability"**_ the ice dragon comically growls out.

"Of course not mister dragon, please don't kill me" Kori squeaks out.

" _ **Ah yes I haven't told you my name yet have I, well my name is the ice dragon king 'Frost-Wing'"**_ Kori then faints

* * *

 **END**

 **About freaking time I've been working on this for about 3 weeks but I've been busy with school so I'll let that pass, anyway The New Dawn about that I've went and abandoned that story because I got really bored with bleach after the manga ended I had no drive with it and I wasn't writing with the best of my ability's so I hope you's can understand.**

 **I got my computer working YAY this entire chapter was created using Microsoft word so there's less mistakes with my writing now.**

 **This is based off an idea I had to send dawn to the fairy tail universe but after a while I couldn't get to that part without losing interest so that's where this came in, Kori will get a scar early on that I gave dawn but I scrapped that chapter before I released it there will be a couple references to my other story in this one I just told you 1 so keep an eye out till next time.**

 **This story is not important and I got lazy at that part so use your imagination.**

 **Translations**

 **Kori-ice**

 **Yuki-snow**

 **Yukiji-snowy Road**


	2. Training and joining fairy tail

Welcome back guys to the second chapter of The Ice Guardian this seems too be doing positively so that's good I will try to update regularly so once every week or two so bear with me anyway on with the chapter.

The Ice Guardian

' _Oh, where am I my head is pounding"_ Kori wakes up his head sore.

" _ **You fainted Kori, I got another dragon to heal you the sky dragon Grandeeney" Frost-Wing informs him.**_

"There are other dragons?" Kori rhetorically asks.

" _ **Of course fool you think I'm the only dragon out there" Frost-Wing howls out obviously offended.**_

Kori starts rapidly bowing "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't kill me".

" _ **Shut up fool and let me talk,"**_ Frost-Wing roars. Kori stops _**"Good, you said you wanted to learn magic"**_ Kori nods _**"I will teach you magic and you will become a dragon slayer, the ice dragon slayer".**_

"Awesome when do we start" Kori said excitedly.

" _ **Tomorrow keep in mind training will be tough so I hope your prepared for it".**_

"Soon I'll become a dragon slayer just watch" Kori said determined.

" _ **That's the enthusiasm I want to see"**_ Frost-Wing chuckles almost manically leaving Kori to wonder what the hell he just got himself into _**"Now get some sleep we start at dawn".**_

"Okay" Kori then drifts off to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Okay so what will you teach me first" Kori asks.

" _ **Firstly, the unique thing about dragon slayers is the fact they incorporate their magic into their body's so firstly you will have too take your clothes off"**_ Frost-Wing asked.

While Kori just looks at him like he's completely crazy he yells "I AINT DOING THAT".

" _ **What, you wanted to become a dragon slayer to do so you must strip down to your underwear to be one with the cold"**_ Frost-Wing tells him.

"Fine" Kori huffs he starts with his jacket then a red T-shirt with a black cross on it, then his denim jeans, then his boots.

" _ **Good now come outside and we'll begin training"**_ they then emergefrom the cave.

"Man, its freezing out here" Kori complains.

" _ **Good you can warm yourself up running to the bottom of the mountain and back".**_

"But I'll freeze to death".

" _ **To become a dragon slayer, you have to have full control of your element, within a month of doing this you'll never feel the cold again"**_ explains Frost-Wing.

"Alright but I want to learn fighting magic after this alright" Kori said.

" _ **Alright, alright after a week of this I will teach you the breath attack, what are you still standing here start running"**_ Frost-Wing roars out.

"Okay, okay I'm going I'm going" _'Damn dragon making me run after I almost died of hyperthermia in my underwear no less"_ Kori mutters.

" _ **I can hear you, you know".**_

"Crap" Kori shouts. It takes him a bit but he gets back in a couple minutes "H-how long was that" Kori breathes out.

" _ **Good for your first attempt"**_ Kori fist pumps _**"But not good enough you were 6:42 you should be about 5:00 minutes so do it again".**_

"You're kidding right" Kori said thinking he was joking.

" _ **No, I'm not joking go do it".**_

"Fine" Kori then proceeds to do it again and he comes back exhausted "How'd I do that time".

" _ **Impressive, 5:36 you'll get the hang of it soon enough at this rate"**_ Frost-Wing proclaimed.

"Yass" Kori shouts.

" _ **But there's always time to train right now"**_ "Frost-Wing amusingly said.

"Crap".

 **Sometime later**

They have been training for about a month to the point where Kori now had control over the element of ice where he no longer gets cold except from extreme temperatures he also has developed a stripping habit.

" _ **Well it's about time I taught you the basic breath attack, that dragons of all elements can use, to do this Firstly inhale the air then merge it with your magic, then breathe out like this**_ **'ICE DRAGONS ROAR'** **"** he then destroys the entire top of a mountain.

"But I don't know how to access my magic power" Kori stated.

" _ **Those exercises I've been having you do where to unlock your magical power, that's what keeps you warm right now so you don't freeze to death that's why you aren't shivering".**_

"Huh I did wonder that, okay I'll give it a go ICE DRAGONS ROAR" shooting out shards of ice in a blizzard out of his mouth he destroys only a few trees.

 _ **Pretty good for a first try I didn't expect you to get it on the first try but your impressing me a lot"**_ Frost-Wing praises him _**"So practice it".**_

"Okay fine ICE DRAGONS ROAR" this time it's a little larger and destroys more trees "Seems I'm getting the hang of this".

" _ **Seems you are, well I need to teach you two other basic techniques first the punch, to do this imagine your fist encased in ice then punch like this**_ **'ICE DRAGONS DIAMOND FIST'** Frost-Wing gathers ice in a small (by comparison to his body) blizzard and punches a bunch of trees shattering them _**"Now you try".**_

"Okay I guess I'll have a go at it 'ICE DRAGONS DIAMOND FIST'" he shouts jumping into the air and like Frost-Wing he generated a small blizzard around his fist and punches a couple of trees uprooting them. "Well how did I do.

" _ **Impressive as always you're doing very well"**_ he then flies into the air _**"This one is a kick attack it's called claw its very simple just do what you did for fist just with your foot like this '**_ **ICE DRAGONS CLAW'** _ **now you try it".**_

Okay" similar to his last attack he generates a small blizzard except this time around his foot "ICE DRAGONS CLAW" he shouts kicking a tree and destroying it "This is awesome".

 **"T** _ **hat's all the basic techniques I can show you for now until you can get stronger, for now we'll practice with this, but for god's sake get some clothes on"**_ he said playfully to Kori who was standing in his light blue underwear.

"Okay fine" he then goes into the cave to get his clothes on.

 **AFTER A FEW MONTHS**

It's been 3 months since Kori started training and he's been learning a ton of new techniques.

He wakes up one late evening feeling a sensation he really shouldn't be "Dad" he'd also started calling the blue 2-story tall behemoth known as a dragon 'Dad' and although Frost-Wing would never admit it he sort of liked it.

" _ **What is it Kori"**_ Frost-Wing called out groggily keeping in mind it's about 9:00 at night.

"I'm feeling cold for some reason why is that?" Kori asks.

" _ **I'm not too sure but I have something that might fix it"**_ "he then pulls out a black item _**"Here it's a scarf it should stop you from being cold.**_

He then wraps it around Kori's neck, Kori then gets a better chance to look at the item a pure black with a white frost pattern on it with it being dragon scale "It feels so warm".

" _ **Now get to sleep its late"**_ Kori then doses off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"ICE DRAGONS ROAR" shouts Kori standing in nothing but his underwear and scarf again he unleashes a bigger than before blizzard that dents a mountain.

"I must admit you're doing quite well Kori, but let me ask you something what's the difference between dragon and human" Frost-Wing questions.

"Um I'm not quite sure. You're taller than me but I don't think that's where you're getting at".

" _ **I'll explain it to you then, the difference is I have wings while you don't, meaning I can fly while you can't, do you want to learn a technique that enables you to fly"**_ Frost-Wing asks.

"Do I ever, that's gonna be the best thing ever".

" _ **Okay to do this technique requires you to imagine yourself with your magic around you and then lift yourself up in your mind".**_

"Okay I'll give it a shot" so he closes his eyes and stands there until after a few seconds ice gathers around him and consuming his body turning himself into a mini icy tornado he then shoots up into the sky for a few seconds until crash-landing into the ground with a thud "Ow that hurt a bit" he said wiping snow off of himself.

 _ **You know what you humans say right 'practice makes**_ _**perfect'"**_ the dragon quotes.

"Yeah okay I will get better" Kori said determinedly.

" _ **That's the spirit".**_

 **JULY 7** **TH** **X777**

Kori wakes and sits up in the cave and yawns, it's been about 15 months since Kori started training to become an Ice dragon slayer and his physical appearance has changed a bit his teeth are much sharper, his hair has grown out quite a bit the once previously spiky two-toned hair is still kind of the same except for the fact that it has a messier appearance and he has a pure white bang over his right eye, he has also grown a little bit taller.

"Dad where are yah Dad" Kori calls out _'I wonder where he is I guess he's out getting food man I'm starving'._

So, he waits about an hour before growing impatient "Right that's it I'm going to go get food screw waiting" so he puts on his discarded red T-Shirt and torn up whitish jacket with his scarf already around his neck he walks over to the cave entrance then turns to his blizzard form and flies out of the cave and into the air until spotting a boar and landing next to it.

"Well hi there sorry about this but I'm starving" he just said to himself he then gathers icy air around his fist and punches it killing it. He then picks it up and transports it to his cave/home and goes to the middle "I remember Dad telling me that if I don't combine my ice into my magic I can breathe a little bit of fire" so he does and gets a fire going and starts cooking the boar "I wonder why Dad just up and left, I didn't do something did I. No I don't think I did" _'you know what I've been on this crappy mountain range my whole life, you know what since Dad is gone I'm going off on an adventure of a life time"._

So, he leaves the cave once and for all never too return and make a life for himself.

* * *

We see Kori walking through a forest walking in a random direction _'goddamn it they said Magnolia was this way I'm sick of walking through this goddamn forest"_

 **Flashback Start**

 _Kori is walking through some town when his super hearing picks up strangers talking about this wizard guild_

" _Did you hear about fairy tail recently seems they're picking up a bunch of new guild members recently they sound so nice much better than that phantom lord guild THEY seem so brutal" a woman said to someone._

" _Oh, yeah I heard about them, WOW they seem so cool I've always wanted to join them" the other responds_

 _Kori then stops them "hey youse you were talking about fairy tail where is this place" he asks them_

" _Aren't you a little young to be wanting to join them" one of the women respond_

" _I can use magic so tell me how to get there" Kori demands_

"O _kay, okay it's in Magnolia which is a massive town in that direction" the other women responds pointing east "you'll know when you get there"_

" _Alright thanks for the help" Kori said gratefully while running in that direction scarf flowing in the wind_

 **Flashback End**

So, that's how we're at this point with Kori walking through the forest on his own entirely lost "How long does this forest go on for" he thinks aloud while he stumbles upon a massive green ape creature with pink love hearts down its arms on all fours "What the hell are you".

"I am a gorian or forest Vulcan and I'm going to kill you" it said jumping into the air about to punch Kori.

"Not if I can help it" Kori said holding his fist encasing his fist with icy air stripping his jacket "You want to fight with your fists guess I'll do it as well ICE DRAGONS DIAMOND FIST" Kori announces punching the gorian into the air to god knows where, "Well now that's settled off to Magnolia" he thinks picking up and putting on his jacket.

After sometime he finally enters a city he then spots a few people walking by "Uh hi could youse tell me where I am" Kori asks

A male then answers his question "You must be new around here you've just been in the east forest, you're in Magnolia"

"Magnolia" Kori repeats "That's great could you tell me how to get to fairy tail please" he asks

"Oh, that's easy to get to. Just head that direction can't miss it. biggest building we've got here" the male points with his finger.

"Yes, that's great you've been big help thanks" Kori then runs in that direction he runs past tons of people in the crowded city "man, this place is huge" he then stops too look up at a massive building with "FAIRY TAIL" on the front "well I guess this is the place", he then ready's himself and enters.

Master Makarov was just sitting with a beer in his hand next too his two drinking buddies first is Macao conbolt a fairly young man mid-twenties with dark spiky hair and a bit of facial hair and slightly tanned skin for attire he wears a plain blue coloured t-shirt and light coloured trousers.

While the other is, Wakaba mine who sports a brown pompadour and has a cigarette, for attire he is wearing sun glasses, and wearing a sandy coloured jacket with an orange shirt underneath with plain trousers and sandals.

"This place is a bit too quiet" observes Macao

"That's only because we haven't got any new members in a while" Wakaba notes, they then hear the guild doors open and see a boy entering.

"I think that's about to change" Makarov notes

 **Kori**

Kori opens the guild doors and looks around _'Strange the air around this place seems awfully friendly I did not expect that I expected the guild too look tough and that'_ he observes a boy with raven black hair wearing only underwear getting scolded by a red headed Armour wearing little girl _'For stripping, he must be an ice mage'_ he then observes two little girls playing a board game which he didn't understand whatsoever one having blue hair and the other brown hair.

He then walks over to the bar and sees an old man "Are you here to join my guild child" the man asks him.

"Well I was planning on it" Kori said humorously.

"Can you use magic child" he asks

"Yeah I'm the Ice dragon slayer" Kori proclaims

"A dragon slayer eh who taught you your magic"

"The ice dragon Frost-Wing" everyone looks at him when he said that

"You can't be serious kid, what did you get hit on the head or something" Macao said sarcastically

"I'm telling the truth let me fight someone I'll prove it" Kori pleads

"Okay" Makarov simply said.

Macao and the rest of fairy tail turn to Makarov in shock "you can't be serious master" Macao said still in shock.

"Oh, but I am I want to see this 'Dragon slayer magic' in action"

"Okay who's my opponent then" Kori shouts

"I'll be your opponent my name's Gray…"

"Not interested" Kori cuts him off "I personally just want to show off my Dragon slayer magic so bring it on then first attack give me all you got" Kori said with a cocky smirk showing off his sharp teeth.

"Alright" Gray said placing his left arm out and placing his right arm in a fist on top "Ice-make Lance" several lances made of ice then shoots out and aims for Kori while he just stands there.

"What frozen in fear, can't move" Gray smirks at the pun he just made.

He still just stands there until the blue haired girl from earlier screams out "dodge it before it impales you".

Kori just stands there until the Lances are at his face he then opens his mouth and bites down on the Ice then sucks it up and eats it.

Through all of it Gray (and equally the rest of fairy tail) stands there in shock "Now you're probably wondering how I did that I'll tell ya, I'm a dragon slayer which means I'm able to eat my element to recover my magic, so you lost as soon as we started".

" _Amazing I've never seen any magic like it" Makarov thinks to himself._

"Are you prepared yet" Kori asks him.

"For what" gray responds.

"For this" he then chucks off his jacket while an icy aura gathers around him 'ICE DRAGONS ROAR' he shouts while a laser of ice shoots out his mouth and just over Gray's shoulder hitting the wall behind him making a circular hole "I missed this time, but next time I won't" he walks over to Makarov "So can I join".

"Of course, you can where do you want your mark and what colour"

"Hmm I think I'll have it on my right shoulder in light blue" Kori suggested

"Okay" Makarov then stamps his shoulder which makes Kori grin showing off his sharp teeth "I was wondering why you have such sharp teeth child?".

"I believe Frost-Wing told me it's a side effect of learning dragon slayer magic you take on characteristics of a dragon like enhanced hearing, sight, smell and other things". Kori answers

"Well do you know why dragons are always depicted as fire breathers when there are other elements as well" Macao asks.

"That's because of two things 1. Fire dragons are the most common type of dragon and 2. Because all dragons and dragon slayers can breathe fire if just a little bit of it" Kori answers

"Well now that's out the way go meet some of the members they'll be eager to meet you"

"Okay" so he goes off to meet some members so he walks over to the blue haired girl from before "Uh, hi uh I didn't catch your name who are you?"

"Oh, hi my names Levy, Levy Mcgarden" the now named Levy said Levy has wavy cerulean blue hair with two bangs covering her face for attire she wears a yellow blouse with a straight red line directly in the middle of it with it extending round the neck and the rim she also has a brown skirt with black shoes and a grayish silver bead necklace. "Is there anything you needed".

"I was just going to get to know my now guild mates". Kori answers

"Oh, okay I guess I'll help you then with that, how about we go talk to my friend Cana first then we'll go from there okay" Levy suggested.

"Sounds good to me" _'Yeah I think I'll fit right in here'_.

 **The end**

 **About 3,089 words (estimated) later and we're done thank god sorry this came out kinda late this is I'm pretty sure the most I've write for one chapter but regardless I've hoped you enjoyed don't forget to review constructive criticism always appreciated till next time peace**


	3. A fortune telling and meeting guild memb

**What's up guys darth73 back again with another chapter of the ice guardian enjoy. (I really have nothing to write here)**

 **The Ice Guardian**

 **Previously**

" _Well now that's out the way go meet some of the members they'll be eager to meet you"_

" _okay" so he goes off to meet some members so he walks over to the blue haired girl from before "Uh, hi uh I didn't catch your name who are you?"_

" _Oh, hi my names Levy, Levy Mcgarden" the now named Levy said. "Is there anything you needed"._

" _I was just going to get to know my new guild mates". Kori answers_

" _Oh, okay I guess I'll help you then with that, how about we go talk to my friend Cana first then we'll go from there okay" Levy suggested._

" _Sounds good to me" 'Yeah I think I'll fit right in here'._

 _ **Now**_

"Hey Levy!" Kori said.

"yeah Kori" Levy responded.

"I was wondering what kind of magic you use!" Kori questions.

"Oh, I am learning a form of magic named solid script it's a form of letter magic" Levy answers.

"I'm not familiar with that magic".

"It allows the user to generate massive words above them and the word becomes the attack" Levy explains.

"That sounds like a really awesome magic!" Kori exclaims.

"Well it would be if I could actually do it correctly without it backfiring on me" Levy admits.

"Hey, you seem to be set on learning it, so keep on trying you'll get there eventually, at least you didn't have to run down then back up a fricken mountain in your underwear" Kori encourages.

"How did you even?…"

"Don't ask" Kori cuts her off

"Well thanks I needed that, oh here's Cana" they are standing at the table that Levy and Cana were at with Cana still at the table she wears a brown/orange dress and has a pony tail.

"Take a seat" Cana said almost authoritatively.

"So" Kori started drawn out "What's your magic".

"Card magic but I can also do fortune telling".

"Oh, how is that done?" Kori questions.

"Pretty simple there'll be a number of cards on the table face down, pick up one individually and I'll read the card. seem simple" Cana said she then takes a card and swipes a card across the now empty table that somehow magically turns to four sitting on the table "Pick one".

Kori then assesses what would be a good first option till he picks the one second to the left of him Cana then picks up the card and sees a sword and shield with "Knight" at the bottom "sssso" Kori draws out "What does that mean".

"The card say's that you have a will of Iron and will not ever back down from a fight even if you're on the losing end of it" Cana explains.

"Eh sounds like me" Kori humorously exclaimed with a cocky grin.

"Just pick another" Cana groans out

"Okay, okay" _'But which one do I pick though, I guess I could pick the one closest to the left but I'll save that for last"_ Kori thinks

"Have you made your decision" Cana enquired

"Yeah" he points to the one right of it she picks it up revealed to be an almost all red card with "Blood shed" at the bottom of the card

"Apparently, it means you have at one point in your life seen something horrific, it can also mean you have lost someone or multiple people that you hold close to your heart, ouch. so, which one is it"

"Both" Kori said suddenly solemn, Levy who's sitting next to Cana suddenly covers her mouth in shock.

"What happened" asked Cana.

"It was just before I was taken in by Frost-Wing, see we lived in a town on a snowy mountain me, my two little sisters and our parents all was happy until one night when we woke up it was a raider attack, my whole family died that night. I ran into the blizzard for three days I walked until I found Frost-Wings cave. I almost died of hypothermia I was lucky I didn't".

"You didn't have to tell us that if you weren't comfortable with it" Levy consoles him sympathetically.

"Well, I had to tell someone sometime to get it off my chest, anyway next one" he points to the far right one.

Cana then picks it up and flips it around and sees a black dragon with bits of blue on it on the card, strangely enough unlike the other two there's no writing at the bottom "What the hell, it says 'you will stand no chance against it' what do you think it means?" Cana questions.

"No idea and I'd rather not think of it, anyway last one" Kori blurted out

"Wait you don't seem the least bit worried by that last card" Cana asked. Kori shrugs his shoulders in a somewhat bored manner "Okay fine whatever" she then flips the last card "What the hell!" she exclaims.

"What, what is it?" she then shows him the card which the picture appears to be slightly blurry, it has a vial with a light green liquid and in the background, it has half black half white with both colours sort of seeping into each other like the other one it has no writing at the bottom "What does it say".

"That's the problem I can't seem to be able to read it, although the green vial sort of thing indicates infection usually, so you'll get infected by black against white maybe" Cana guessed with some unsurety present in her voice.

"Good to know, definitely looking forward to that" Kori said sarcastically "Well thanks for the fortune telling, but you have basically secured my mindset though"

"Oh yeah, and what's that like" Cana asked curiously

"That I have really crappy luck" Kori simply said

"Okay then how about we talk to Erza" Levy suggested

"Who's that" Kori asks

"The red head girl wearing armour" said Cana

"Oh, her lets go then" Kori said

"Okay" they then proceed to start walking over to Erza when Gray shouts

"Oi, Kori I want a rematch. Right now,". He then proceeds to go into his earlier stance and chant "Ice Make: Sword" he then makes a simple sword of ice.

"Didn't I just say that next time I'd hit you directly with a roar next time we thought, or did you already forget"

"Shut up and let's fight already" he then lunges at Kori but he just grabs the blade and bites down on it and eats it.

"P.S your ice is crap and flavourless, yuck and I should know I've had some flavourless ice" Kori said his voice devoid of humour he then grabs Gray's arm. "Sorry about this but I did make a promise" Gray tries to release his hand from Kori's grip but is too late "ICE DRAGONS ROAR" Gray is then shot out of the guild at Mach 7.

"Did you really have to do that?" Levy chides him

"Eh, he was asking for it" Kori retorts

Erza then walks over to them she has red hair wears a breast plate with a skirt and has a sword strapped to her waist and has her scarlet hair braided "I was about to say fighting isn't allowed in the guild hall but it looks you're finished, by the way I'm Erza scarlet".

"Oh, I'm Kori"

"Well Kori, welcome to fairy Tail"

"Thanks, I guess" then shake each other's hand "Where to next Levy" Kori asked.

"Um probably the request board, I'll teach you about the requests and how they work" Levy replies they then walk over to a ginormous wooden board "This is the request board people will post jobs on here for us mages to complete then at the end you will be rewarded with most of the time a sum of money but other things can be for example: celestial gate keys" Levy explains

"Celestial gate keys" Kori repeats

"Yeah, Celestial Spirit Magic is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys.

"Now I know why you're learning solid script magic" Kori stated.

"Oh, yeah and how's that" Levy asked curious.

"Because you said solid script is a letter magic you must like reading books don't ya" Kori exclaimed.

"S-so what if I do" Levy stutters out embarrassingly.

"Hey there's nothing wrong if you read it's actually could be an advantage in battle, it means you could be able to know advantages and disadvantages of the magic your opponent's using, it could easily turn the tide of the battle depending on just how much you know" Kori explains.

"Thanks for that" Levy thanks him.

"Anytime" just then the guild doors get slammed open and in walks Gray with bruises and mud over him "Hey Gray what happened to you" Kori asked nonchalantly.

"What happened to me. What happened to me, I'll tell you what happened to me I got launched by that attack to the east forest and landed in a ditch" Gray shouts in a pissed off mood.

"Oh, how fun I was in the east forest just before I got here. I defeated a gorian I think its name was" Kori said trailing off.

"Shut up Ice Make: Lance" he then fires a bunch of lances made of ice.

"Now you're just being childish Ice Make: Shield" Kori raises his right hand and creates a shield of ice with being made up of hexagons it then blocks the lances before breaking.

"You use one handed Ice Make, you're supposed to use two handed don't you know that one handed Ice Make is weaker".

"I can use the one handed variant because my dragon slayer magic makes up for the weaker structure.

"Who taught you Ice Make magic" Gray shouts.

"My dragon Frost-Wing taught me Ice Make he also taught me my dragon slayer magic".

"You're lying dragons haven't existed for hundreds of years" Gray shouts aggravated.

"You want me to show you my Ice Dragons Roar again because I thought after the first time you would have got the picture".

Gray then walks away defeated "thank god about time, where were we Levy".

"We were, oh yes I was explaining job requests this floor's job requests are for normal mages but the second's floors job request board has S-class jobs which are for S-class mages".

"S-class mages what does that mean?".

"S-class mages are the strongest rank in a guild with the exception of the guild master of course it goes e, d, c, b, a, then S-class to become S-class you have to complete a trial that's held once every year".

"then that's what I'll do I'll become an S-class wizard and become the strongest, just watch me". Kori vowed.

 **The End**

 **And the end yeah shorter chapter this week didn't really know where to go this chapter but this is the end next chapter maybe the dragon eggs maybe, maybe not I'm not too sure right now but yeah that's it.**

 **Also, did anybody catch the reference in the fortune telling scene to a specific event much later on in the actual series also look back at one of the cards I've hidden something in plain sight that some people might catch on to specifically the last one, that's all for now good bye.**


	4. the dragon slayers and the eggs

Welcome back to the fourth chapter of The Ice Guardian this story seems to be doing fairly well fair warning this chapter is a bit clustered with stuff, the start takes place about a month later as that is when I believe Makarov found Natsu because it couldn't be right after the dragons disappeared but I could be wrong or we may never know

The Ice Guardian

Kori: disclaimer the author does not own fairy tail only his oc's

 **Start**

"Woah this place is huge, so this is a wizard guild!" a young pink haired boy exclaims standing looking at the fairy tail guild hall the young boys name is Natsu he has pink hair an slightly tanned skin for attire he is wearing a white dragon scale scarf, a red button up shirt with a thin piece of cloth wrapped around the stomach area, light coloured pants (yeah I'm British but for my American readers out there) with black pockets and a ruck sack over his back.

"Yep it's called fairy tail" Makarov said joyfully.

"That's a weird name" Natsu said.

Makarov chuckles with joy "Yes, well nobody knows if fairies even have tails or if they even exist so it will forever be a mystery unless we try to find out which could become an amazing adventure, and are members are the ones who would want to find out" Makarov recites.

"I don't get it but it sounds awesome" Natsu said completely not understanding anything.

"Yes, now come on inside and meet your new guildmates" they enter and Makarov walks over and sits with Macao and Wakaba while Natsu smells something very familiar.

"Hold on, I recognise that smell anywhere" he then looks at a boy the same age as him with two toned hair "Why do you smell like a dragon slayer".

"For the same reason, you do pinkie, oh my names Kori thanks for asking" Kori said sarcastically Kori is now wearing a red hoodie unzipped with three white stripes down each arm with a white fairy tail symbol on the left chest area and he is still wearing his scarf and a pair of blue jeans.

"The names not pinkie. its Natsu Dragneel and I have a one of a kind magic its fire dragon slayer magic, you might not have heard of it before I don't blame yah" Natsu proclaims with cockiness very evident in his face

"Oh, pinkie you're not very perceptive are you. take another look my scarf, teeth maybe even my smell" he then raises his fist Natsu then mistakes it for an attack.

"Give me all you got, I aint scared of anything" Natsu said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Kori's fist is then engulfed by frosty air "Do you get it now, I'm a dragon slayer you're the fire dragon slayer well, I'm the ice dragon slayer"

"OH, NO are you kidding me two dragon slayers!" Natsu turns around to see a boy in his underwear.

"What, are you looking at me droopy eyes" Gray said annoyed.

Cana then pops up behind him shouting "Gray your clothes".

Natsu quipped "So what if I am mister-walks-about-in-his-panties" they then get into a fight in a ball of cartoon smoke.

 **With Makarov, Macao Wakaba**

"So where did you find the kid?" Macao asked Makarov curiously.

"He was walking about a clearing of land waiting for his Dad to come back" Makarov explains.

"So, did he tell you what his dad looked like in case you've seen him?" Wakaba asked.

"Ah, yes he did but I don't think young Natsu's going to find Igneel too soon" Makarov said sort of saddened.

"Oh yeah, and whys that?" Macao asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, when was the last time you saw a dragon fly overhead?" Makarov rhetorically asked.

"WAIT, DO YOU MEAN?" they both shout in sync Makarov simply nods.

"We now have two dragon slayers in this guild!" Makarov exclaims which makes Macao and Wakaba both fall down onto their faces anime style.

 **Back with Kori**

"Right that's it. This is just getting pitiful to watch" Kori said his voice monotone.

He then walks over to them fighting and is about to intervene in their fight until he sees Erza "Eh, you know what forget it" just as they are about to throw punches at each other Erza stands between them and pushes their heads back which Kori could swear he heard a crack from their necks.

Natsu then gets annoyed and shouts "What, you want some of this too".

With Gray warning "Don't do it" they are then thrown against the wall very violently "But why me too" Gray manages to say.

"You're not to fight is that clear?" Erza commands with a "Yes ma'am" from each of them in sync "That goes for you too Kori".

"Hey, I was going to stop them until you came along" Kori mumbles.

"Let's get one thing straight everyone in this guild treats each other like family this guild hall is like our home it's not a place for fighting do you understand.

Natsu then responds with a "Yeah I understand".

"Great, welcome to fairy tail I'm Erza" Erza greeted usually cheery.

 **Sometime later**

"So how are you liking fairy tail Natsu" Kori asked him.

"It's pretty cool here Erza's scary. Gray's a stripper but other than that everyone else is pretty cool".

"That's good, just remember come to me if you need anything okay".

"Why do you want to help me" Natsu asked curiously.

"Because we're both dragon slayers, and like you admitted when you first came our magic is both rare but it's also very unique we learned our magic from dragons" Kori explains.

"I've been meaning to ask you this where is your dragon now" Natsu questioned.

"He disappeared" Kori said saddened.

"X777 July 7th" Natsu asked.

"Yah he up and left suddenly without cause" he then stops a second "Wait, yeah. how did you know I haven't told anyone that?" Kori responds.

"Because that's the day Igneel disappeared" Natsu explains.

"So your dragon's name was Igneel" Kori asked.

"Yeah he's the king of the fire dragons" Natsu boasts.

"Boasting is gonna get you nowhere, you do know my dragon is Frost-Wing king of the ice dragons" Kori then let's out a toothy grin.

"Well see ya I've got to go see gramps about something" Natsu lied.

"You know you're a horrible liar that can't just admit defeat" Kori said playfully.

"I can so admit defeat" Natsu defends himself.

"Sure, Natsu" Kori said over his shoulder Natsu then leaves.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Kori said under his breath.

"Seems you two are getting along" Kori then turns his head and smiles.

"Levy" Kori simply said "So how are you on this fine day".

"Don't try to change the subject" Levy said.

"Yeah well, we're the only dragon slayers that I've ever came across. Yeah that doesn't mean there aren't others out there but they must be few and far between so you can see why" Kori explains.

"Yeah I can go with that" Levy chuckles "It seems like Gray isn't trying to fight you as often now" Levy noticed.

"Yeah I think he's learned a very important lesson" Kori guessed.

"Oh, yeah and what's that" Levy wondered.

"Don't mess with a dragon slayer". Kori grins.

 **Sometime later**

"HELLO FAIRY TAIL" Kori shouts kicking the front door open and walking in.

"How was your job Kori" Levy greeted.

"Fine but it was boring" Kori complained.

"How boring are we talking about" Levy questioned.

"Too boring to talk about, that's how boring" Kori said his voice monotone while adjusting his scarf over his lower face concealing his mouth.

"Oh, okay hope the jewels were okay" Levy asked.

"Eh alright 50,000 jewels are alright for a small job like that" Kori simply said his voice muffled by the scarf.

"What was the job anyway" Natsu asked.

"A couple of Gorians no big deal" Kori said nonchalantly.

"Only you could say that fighting a group of those things are easy" Levy stated.

"Well I'm beat I'm going to go to the bar, I need food" Kori said lazily.

"BYE COME BACK SOON" a little girl shouts to Natsu, the little girl in question is named Lisanna she is petite with short white hair and is wearing a pink dress she is standing next to her two older siblings.

The next is Elfman the only male of the Strauss family and is the second oldest he like Lisanna has white hair in a shaggy (1) sort of appearance for attire he wears a white shirt with a dark blue tuxedo with matching pants and black shoes complete with a red bow tie.

The last of the Strauss family is Mirajane or more simply just Mira the oldest like her younger siblings she has white hair except hers is long and in a ponytail tied with a purple bow with two long bangs. for attire Mirajane wears a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit. She dons a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sports a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. "Where are you going" speak of the devil. **(LOL get it Satan soul, devil. no okay)**

Natsu grins and chuckles "I got my first real magic job" Kori's ears perked up at that.

"Hey, that's great what's the job" Kori said grinning.

"Did you even bother to read the whole flyer"

"Huh-I-uh-yeah it says 'please get rid of this thingy that's somewhere doing something to someone for 50,000 jewels'" Natsu stutters embarrassed.

"It doesn't say that!" Lisanna exclaims dumbfounded.

"Lay off okay" Natsu said annoyed.

"Are you telling me you're so stupid the only thing you could read off of the flyer was the reward" Mira mocked.

"That's mean Mira" Lisanna scolds her.

' _This ain't gonna be good_ ' Kori thinks to himself.

"I can read, Igneel taught me how to read and write when I was little, it's just nothing on this stupid flyer makes any sense to me. I know the names of lots of foods" Natsu said while slowly breaking down into tears.

"I'm going to stop this before this gets any worse" Kori said to Levy while munching on a piece of ice at the bar he then walks over to Natsu.

"Spaghetti, Hamburg..." Kori then stops him.

"It doesn't matter if you can't read or write, how about I teach you we all had to learn somehow".

"You'd do that for me" Natsu questions.

"Course I'd be happy to help you we're both dragon slayers after all" Kori assured him.

"Awesome let's do it"" Natsu said excitedly.

"Awe how cute the two dragon slayers helping each other" Mira said creepily.

"Mira, have I ever told you something?" Kori said over his shoulder.

"What would that be?" Mira wondered.

"That I think you're really and I mean really creepy" Kori said pretty bluntly.

"You want to say that again" threatened Mira.

"Don't do it" warned Gray sensing what was about to happen but got pretty much unnoticed.

"I'm going to turn you into a pile of mush" threatened Mira.

She tries to punch him with a magic enhanced punched but he puts up a shield made of ice around his fore arm up like an actual shield to protect himself and Natsu. "You know youse are really not getting the fact that my magic can be very defensive sometimes"

"What is going on here" Erza demands walking in.

"Help, Mira going to kill me" Kori said blocking multiple blows from Mira.

"Mira stop attacking him this instant" Erza demands.

"Fine" Mira huffed before walking away.

"thank you, thank you Erza" Kori thanked her.

"Glad I could be of help" Erza simply said.

"Well thanks again, come on Natsu".

"Where are youse going" Erza asked.

"Oh, me and Levy are gonna teach him how to read and write" Kori explained.

"Oh I will assist youse then" Erza said.

Kori then pales "Um I think two peoples quite enough for something simple like this" Kori reasoned.

"Oh, okay" Erza said slightly saddened.

Time skip One day in the east forest We see Natsu punching a tree with pictures of Gray and Erza tied to it "Stupid Gray stupid Erza" the year is March X778. you may be asking yourself why is Natsu alone in the East Forest well the answer is actually pretty simple you see earlier on in the day Natsu and Gray got into a massive fight which resulted in Erza breaking it up when Kori wasn't there and Natsu got pissed which is why he is here now.

He punches the tree for several minutes before he feels a pain in his head "OW, what was that?" he then turns around and sees a large white egg with blue claw looking markings "Woah, it's a dragon egg I should take this back to the guild" you may be wondering how he came to this conclusion well… he's a dragon slayer just roll with it.

But let's look at someone else who this happened to as well.

A training field

We see two people at one of fairy tail's training fields a little girl with Cerulean blue hair and a boy with two toned hair black on bottom white on top with a singular white bang in front of his face "Come on Levy I'm doing this to make you get stronger now, again" Kori commanded.

"Okay I can do this. Solid Script: Fire" the word 'Fire' then appears behind her and launches at Kori.

"Ice Make: Shield" he chants holding out his right hand and creating a shield built up of hexagons the fire then melts a good chunk of the shield "Holy hell, you can now burn through about half my one-handed Ice Make that's not an easy feat I must say, now come on let's take a break" Kori praises her.

They then sit in a grassy verge talking "You really think I'm improving?" Levy wonders aloud.

"Well of course you are when we started this your fire was barely scratching my shield now I might have to start using two handed Ice Make magic instead of one although after we've improved your fire spell you could start training with another one".

"You really think I can become powerful?" Levy asked.

"Well of course you can. I know it" he similar to Natsu suddenly feels a pain in his head and he falls backwards to the ground "OW, what the hell was that it hurt like hell" he then looks around to see a huge white egg but unlike Natsu's egg this egg has grey claw like markings.

"What do you think it is?" Levy questioned him eyeing the egg suspiciously.

"Don't know Levy, Hey how about we take it back to the guildhall?".

"That's a good idea master should know what it is".

At the guild hall

"Master, master look what I found" Natsu shouted running into the guild carrying the egg.

"What is it Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"It's a dragons egg obviously" Natsu stated

"Well I guess your good for something, so why don't you fry it up for us" Gray mocked sitting at a table in his underwear with Cana in the background.

"Gray your clothes" Cana points out at his clothes or lack of in this instance with Gray jumping out his seat with a "OH, MAN"

"It isn't a dragon's egg" Cana stated disbelievingly.

"It is, look at the markings they look like dragon's claws" Natsu said trying to prove his point just then Kori and Levy burst through the guild doors.

"Guys, look what we found... oh Natsu you've got a dragon's egg as well" Kori noticed

' _They must be dragon's eggs if both dragon slayers found one and called them dragon eggs'_ Makarov thinks to himself

"So, gramps you want to use your magic to hat-" whatever Natsu was about to say was interrupted by a smack in the head off Kori.

"Natsu I know what you were about to say and no. that's dumb"

"Okay didn't have to hit me though" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head

"Don't be a fool" Makarov started making the whole guild listen to him "Using magic for such a purpose would dishonour the miracle of life" Kori, Gray, Cana and Levy nod at that "You see life is born from love and love alone no spell can transcend such power do you understand?" Makarov asked his children.

"Sorry gramps I don't think I'm following ya" Natsu said off-handedly.

"He's saying-" Kori starts but is immediately cut off with him muttering something along the lines of "OH, COME ON".

"He's saying that if you want the egg to hatch you're going to have to work hard to make it happen since you usually just burn and break stuff all day it might be nice to try something productive for once" Erza said "That also applies to you Kori since you just freeze everything and strip".

"When was the last time I ever stripped?" Kori said hurt Erza then nods her head telling him to look down he looks down and sees that he's stripped out of his jeans "Crap" he shouts walking off to find the runaway jeans.

"See it's not just me, he does it as well" Gray pointed out but unfortunate enough for him Mira entered the conversation

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU Erza" Mira taunts. Oh did we say entered we meant that in the nicest way possible more like she barged in "Why don't we pick up where we left off come and get some".

"You're going to fight again" Lisanna squeaked out sitting at a table with Elfman.

* * *

"What'd I miss" Kori to asked no one in particular now back in his blue jeans.

"Erza and Mira going to fight again" Cana answered.

"Well this should be fun" Kori muttered.

"Mira, you know now that you mention it we never did finish our last match. Did we" Erza said their energies building up around them.

They then start fighting throwing such taunts like "I'm gonna bury you alive" by Mira "I'm gonna make you beg for mercy" by Erza and such insults as "Is that armour your training bra" by Mira and "Do you like showing off your love handle" by Erza **(Whatever the hell that means)** and on and on.

"Way to keep it classy girls" Cana remarked watching them fight.

"Oh, sure she gets mad when we get into a fight but she can wreck the guildhall whenever she wants" Gray remarked.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a hypocrisy" Kori said.

"Just wait one of these days I'm gonna give them a beat down they'll never forget" Natsu remarked crack his knuckles.

"Aw, give me a break keep up that tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you" Lisanna said walking onto the scene.

"Shut up Lisanna what do you know" Natsu bit back.

"Now don't be mean I was just going to ask if you needed help raising the egg".

"Huh you want to help, really" Natsu beams.

"I've never tried raising a dragon I bet it would be really fun".

"I don't know if fun's the right word" Gray said looking at the egg's.

"So how are we supposed to make it hatch" Natsu asked.

"Well that's easy you've got to warm it up" Lisanna answered.

Natsu then gets a not so bright idea "Well looks like I'm the right man for the job" he is then about to do a roar until he has his mouth frozen shut.

"Don't even think about doing that you idiot" Kori said.

"What cha do that for?" Natsu said breaking the ice covering his mouth.

"It was so you don't roast the egg you idiot" Kori responded.

At the training field

"So how do you know that that's a dragon egg?" Levy asked sitting next to the egg.

"Easy me and Natsu are the only dragon slayers in the guild and we suspiciously found two eggs on the exact same day that not seem a little bit suspicious to you" Kori answered.

"I do see where you're coming from but even before you got to the guild you called it a dragon's egg".

"Well I guess it's some sort of instinct to be honest, but when have you ever seen an egg this big" Kori said.

"Good point".

"You want to get back to training or no" Kori asked.

"What if someone steals the egg?" Levy asked cautiously.

"Good point, hey why don't we build a little house?" Kori suggested.

"Oh, then we can be like a family" Levy beamed.

"That sounds awesome I can be the dad and you can be the mom and the egg can be our child".

"so let's build the house" Levy said excited after about an hour of building they were done "Wow, there's so much room in here".

"Yeah it's really cosy in here" Kori admitted they then fell asleep clutching the egg.

At the guildhall, the next day

"Dragons eggs, don't tell me you believe in all that garbage" a teen said to Macao and Wakaba this is Laxus he has spiky yellow hair, slightly tan skin and over his right eye he has a lightning bolt shaped scar. For attire he wears a brownie green t-shirt with a black undershirt, green pants, magical headphones or a sound pod and he has a backpack on right now with a lightning bolt stitched on to it.

"I don't know, Natsu and Kori said they were raised by dragons, so why not" Macao responds.

"Tsh, like I buy that" Laxus muttered.

"Give em a break they're kids Lisanna even made them a little bitty house for them" Wakaba starts but Laxus walks off before he's finished muttering "Youse guys are lame".

"That's so cute" Macao remarks.

"Awe, puppy love" Wakaba remarks also Mira then gets pissed at the remarks and Karate chopping the table this causes Makarov to raise an eye it also catches the attention of several guild members.

Wakaba and Macao are pissed though "What the hecks your problem all of a sudden!" Wakaba shouts at Mira.

Macao joins in and shouts "Can't you just sulk around like a normal teenager!".

She then starts holding her skirt "I knew something was wrong when she didn't come into the guildhall this morning so she's been hanging out with Natsu has she" Macao and Wakaba sweat drop "SHE CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE FROM TEAM ERZA!" Mira screamed.

"She is seriously po'ed" Macao murmured.

"Try to chill out jeez!" Wakaba exclaimed.

BACK WITH KORI AND LEVY

 ***YAWN** ***** "Aw man I should really stop sleeping for so long" Kori said between yawns

"Oh, it's morning" Levy said waking up she then said "Kori, your clothes"

He then looks down "CRAP" noticing he's only in his red underwear and scarf he looks around for a few seconds before saying "Where the hell are my clothes?" he then walks outside the house and walks around it in the search of the runaway clothes he then comes back a couple of seconds later after fully walking around the house.

"So, did you get all your clothes" Levy asked

"Almost all of them, I'm missing my hoodie though, damn thing costed me 12,000 jewels"

"Eh, we'll find it when we get back but let's train today. Sound good?" Levy asked to Kori who is now in his usual blue jeans and black shoes with Aluminous green deco and a grey short sleeve T-shirt with a black square pattern on the front.

"Yeah, yeah it does" Kori responds they then go to the training field and place the egg down where they'll be able to see it and they start training.

After about an hour

"Solid Script: Lightning" a giant yellow "Lightning" appears behind her and shoots towards Kori and he barely has time to think of a defence.

He raises his two hands his left going out and his right in a fist resting above the left "Ice Make: Shield" the lightning then strikes **(Ha see what I did there)** the shield and leaves severe cracks "Holy… thank god Frost-wing trained my reflexes so much or I would've been a goner, next job I take you're coming with me" Kori compliments.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm that strong, actually I probably wouldn't be much help on the mission" Levy stutters embarrassed.

"Levy, that last attack I had to use two handed Ice Make cause if I had used one handed I would have been incinerated. And I have dragon slayer magic making that Ice Make stronger if that had been Gray his would not have stood a chance whatsoever. That's what I want to see" he assures her.

"Okay then let's keep going" Levy said. her mood brightened.

Night time

We see Kori and Levy lying down outside their little house stargazing "Oh, look it's the Leo constellation" Kori pointed out while munching a chunk of ice.

"Oh, yeah" she points at another one "It's the Virgo constellation".

"You know Levy since we started training you've came on leaps and bounds. Every time we do this you get just that little bit stronger and that's awesome" Kori compliments her.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Usually everyone perceives me as week due to the fact I'm one of the smallest in the guild" Levy admits.

Kori sits up off of the grass "Yeah I know, but I for one don't think height means everything. It's your resolve and courage that lets you get stronger. If you don't have either of those things, you'll never progress no matter what height you are".

"Thanks" Kori starts laughing Levy is confused "What, did you make that up just to get my hopes up".

"No, it's just, look up on the roof" she looks up and sees the lost jumper on top of the roof of the little house.

"How did it get on top of the roof?" Levy wondered looking at it. "actually, good question. How are we supposed to get it down?

"Oh, that one is easy" he responds he turns into his blizzard form and flies up and gets it he then lands on the ground and puts it back on, "As for your other question I don't have a bloody clue. One of life's great mysteries I guess".

"We should probably go to sleep now it's late" Levy recommends.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea" Kori admits

"Hey, Kori" Levy said lying down in the house.

"Yeah, Levy".

"Try not to strip this time" Levy said playfully.

"Yeah, I'll try… no promises" he adds.

The next morning

"Kori, Kori, wake up" Levy said trying to get Kori awake he then rolls onto his side and mutters.

"Frost-Wing I'll wake up in about 5 minutes" Kori muttered sleepily.

"Didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice "Solid Script: Sound" a massive "Sound" then appears behind her and then sort-of liquefies and goes into his ears he then jumps up suddenly.

"OW, my bloody ears are ringing, was that you" he screams loudly.

"Sorry, you wouldn't get up and I tried everything" Levy apologised.

"Ow, my bloody sensitive hearing. If ever do that again I will probably end up going death" he rants.

"Oh, crap I forgot you've got sensitive hearing due to being a dragon slayer, I'm really, really sorry".

"It's okay, ow I still have ringing in my ears that's gonna hurt for a week" he complains.

"You might want to put some clothing on first" she said pointing down.

"DAMN IT, going to be honest I can't even be bothered" he then picks up his clothing which this time isn't in really weird places that don't seem logically possible.

"Let's just go to the guild then" Levy said to him who is now in clothes and retying his signature scarf. After a while when they can finally see the guild Levy asks a question "Kori why do you always wear that scarf I've never seen you without it?".

"It's because it was a present off of Frost-Wing before, ya know he disappeared". He explained.

"Oh, im sorry for bringing it up, I know it's a bit of a touchy subject for you" Levy said.

"Well I would end up saying it to you sooner or later".

"Oh yeah, and why's that" Levy asked curiously.

"Because out of everyone in the guild you're my best friend" Kori admitted.

"Um, thanks for that" Levy stutters out while blushing.

"I wonder how Natsu and Lisanna are taking care of the egg?" Kori said aloud.

"I get the feeling we're about to find out" Levy responds Kori then kicks open the doors to see Natsu attacking Mira with Gray getting brought into it and the whole guild in utter chaos.

"Why did I ask" Kori wonders.

A "Natsu, watch where you're punching stupid" is then heard from Gray while the whole guild gets into a fight.

"Hey random guild fight I'm joining in" Kori shouts stripping from his hoodie and T-Shirt.

"They're at it again" Macao sighs.

"Man, what are we going to do with these kids hate to think what the guild going to be like in a few years" Wakaba complains.

"They only fight because they acknowledge each other's strengths, and when they see their selves in others it makes them strive to improve, in other words there's nothing to worry about".

Laxus is listening in and then said "Yeah, you wish" sarcastically.

"Why are you so mean I just want my egg back" Natsu said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, that's what the guild brawl was about?" Kori asked.

"Yep, apparently, someone's took Natsu's egg" Gray whispers.

"Oh, look at you crying, how cute" Mira teased.

"I'M NOT CRYING" Natsu shouted agitated.

"You have to quit teasing him about it" Erza chides her she then turns to Natsu "Now will you please stop crying".

"I'LL MAKE YOU CRY" Natsu shouts.

Erza and Mira then get into an argument that Kori just stopped listening to "Poor egg" Lisanna said looking to the floor solemnly.

Cana then exclaims "You know Elfman told me of how jealous he was of your egg the other day"

"HE'S THE ONE THAT ATE IT?" Natsu shouts

"Natsu calm down I'm already half deaf today I don't think I need you finishing the job" Kori said annoyed rubbing his ear.

"Hey, sorry guys" a voice said from behind them.

"It was you all along" Natsu shouted.

"Again, stop shouting we're in the same bloody room as you" Kori mutters.

"I didn't mean to steal it or anything it's just you toss and turn in you sleep so much in our sleep I was afraid you wouldn't keep the egg warm enough" yes, the figure is revealed to be Elfman holding the egg. "I'm not very good with magic but I managed to keep the egg warm with my body heat"

"Oh, I get it now thank a lot you sure are a real man" Natsu said.

"And you blamed everything on me typical" Mira said annoyed to Erza.

"That's because things are usually your fault" just as she says this both eggs begin to hatch the whole guild gasp at this they then watch in anticipation for the eggs to fully hatch.

They then break and then their contents then rise up into the sky to reveal two... cats with wings one is pure blue with a white patch on its stomach the other one is grey with white on its chin reaching down to its stomach as well.

"Okay not what I was expecting" Kori said while the grey one floated over to him and land in Levy's arms "What do we call him?".

"How about Wolf".

"Hmm, sounds good to me" Kori said petting the newly named "Wolf". _"welcome to the family Wolf, welcome to the family"._

The end

Yeah this was Natsu's introduction chapter and was the birth of the exceeds Wolf and happy because I'm awesome like that this chapter took fuckin ages I've been doing this all week probably due to the fact THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER so read and review because yay

(1) Yeah I don't know what that hairstyle is and the wiki's pretty useless for when they're kids no joke except Mira's.


	5. taking a job and memories

**Welcome back guys this is darth73 and am I pleased: well the answer is yes, I've got 3 reviews now for this story yeah, I know that isn't a lot but still and even better, none are flaming this meaning I'm obviously doing something right for once just shows myself I can improve anyway on with the chapter.**

 **The Ice Guardian**

 **X782: 2 Months after Lisanna's death**

We see a house in the middle of the woods with a sign on it reading "Kori and Wolf's home" now let's see the occupants of this house now, we see two people… well a teen and a cat waking up from sleep.

 ***YAWN** ***** "Man that sleep was amazing" Kori yawned out.

"You're right about that" His grey furry companion agreed.

"What do you think we should do today?" Kori asked.

"How about we go on a job we haven't been on one of those in a while" Wolf suggested.

"Good idea Wolf Shadow Gear hasn't been on a mission in a while ever since... Lisanna died" Kori said suddenly solemn.

"Oh yeah" Wolf said.

"Well I think a job would be a great idea, now go get ready" Kori told him getting out of bed he then goes and puts on a polo shirt it is navy blue with two white stripes down the short arms it also has three buttons with the two bottom being black and the top being white also round the collar going right round is two white stripes.

Kori's teeth are now much sharper and he has now grown taller in the past couple of years he now has defined muscles from working out so much and surprisingly he has been kept scar free he goes through to the bath room to pour water on his face.

He then brushes his teeth, after that he goes and gets breakfast ready "That smells so good" Wolf states.

"Yeah, I bet it does, now eat your French toast" they then start tucking in to their French toast "Man I love that Levy told me how to make this and it's so simple to make".

"Man that was pretty amazing wasn't it" Wolf stated.

"Yeah, although it's still nothing like Mira's and levy's cooking, but that's breakfast done so go get ready" Kori told him.

"AYE SIR" Wolf comically shouted.

"Don't copy the stupid blue cat" Kori half shouted he then sighs and slightly smiles.

 **A lot has changed in these past couple of years Wolf my cat was born from an egg that came out of nowhere one day ever since then me and Levy formed a team after it called Shadow Gear originally it was just us three until two new members joined the guild Jet or Sarusuke and Droy. Really incompetent to be honest but I can deal with it.**

"Come on Wolf Fairy Tail opens in half an hour" Kori calls out.

"You know that nobody except from Mira goes there on time" Wolf pointed out.

"Yeah well I like getting there on time, decreases the chance of being hit by flying objects" Wolf shivers.

"Good point" Wolf said laughing.

 **Mira has also got much nicer and doesn't wear black clothing anymore but unfortunately, she can't use Satan Soul anymore. I guess Lisanna's death was too much to handle for her.**

Flashback

" _Man, that rain just isn't stopping is it" Kori said to himself looking at the ever-pouring rain wearing a black suit with his scarf on of course._

" _No it doesn't seem to be" Wolf responded._

" _I can't believe she's gone" Levy sobbed out she then hugs on to Kori and in response he wraps an arm around her._

" _The same will not happen to you I promise you" he thinks to himself he then looks over to Natsu and Happy "It's already been a week since Lisanna died and they haven't taken a mission or anything I doubt they'll smile for a very long time" he looks over to a familiar yellow haired male "Even Laxus showed up of course"._

 _Flashback end_

"Wolf what kind of mission should we take?" Kori asked his little furry companion while walking to the guild.

"I'm not too sure, maybe a bandit mission or just generally a high paying job" Wolf suggested while floating next to Kori with his wings.

"Well generally bandit jobs are usually high paying anyway it does get higher if it's a dark guild" Kori explained scratching the back of his head.

 **At the guild**

"Well let's get a job Wolf" they then make their way over to the request board.

"Morning Kori" Gray calls out.

"Morning Gray".

 **A lot of things have changed even me and Gray are on friendly terms now.**

"Where are you off to" Gray asked.

"To get a job I'm kinda running out of money at this point" Kori explained.

"Oh, well good luck with that".

They then get to the request board and scan over the jobs "What job, what job" he chants in his head "WHAT THE HELL" he grabs a job and looks at the reward.

"What, what is it" Wolf exclaims in excitement.

"Yeah, what's the job" a voice asked from behind them he turns around and sees the rest of his team.

First is Levy she's now grown a little bit taller and her hairs grown out for attire she is wearing a dark blue low cut top, pale coloured shorts held up with a dark belt with a silver buckle, her hair is held up with a yellow bandana and she still has her silver bead necklace.

Next is Jet he is an average height man with orange spiky hair for attire he dons an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reaches down below his elbows. Below is high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which is left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He wears a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

Droy is a tall man with tanned skin and a hairstyle reminiscent of a plant stem for attire his outfit consists of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sports a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts are reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them.

Kori just grins "Collecting the scales of a deadly red devil white wyvern". **(this is made up, they don't actually exist in canon)**

"Are you out of your mind, what's the reward" Levy exclaims in surprise.

"Would you believe it? 2 million jewels" Kori explains.

"2 MILLION JEWELS!" the three shout.

"Do you really have to shout? It's really hurting my ears" Kori said slipping his hands into his Trench coat "So are we doing this job or not?".

"Of course, we are, that's 500,000 jewels each! So, what are the details" Levy inquired.

"Apparently, The Red Devil White Wyvern looks like a regular white wyvern except from the fact that they have red details on their scales they also have a breath attack unlike normal ones" he pauses "Huh that means they're really close to dragons then if they share a breath attack then, how strange. They're very rare according to this".

"So then let's go" Levy jumped up with delight.

 **On the carriage**

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you have motion sickness" Levy face palmed in realisation.

"Don't, worry, I'll, be, fine. Kori struggles out lying down with his head on Levy's lap trying not to puke.

"So how long has he had this motion sickness" Jet asked.

"Let me see, probably about 2 years".

"I blame, the dragon slayer magic" Kori struggled.

"What makes you say that" Droy asked who had been mostly silent the whole ride.

"It's probably due to the fact Natsu has also developed it too and since there are the only dragon slayers they've just came to that conclusion".

"Sounds reasonable" Droy concluded the carriage then stops.

"Freedom" Kori exclaims in joy "Wow that was hell, how long was that anyway".

"An hour and a half" Jet responds.

This causes Kori to comically fall on his back into the snow "Man that was too long".

"Sorry to break this up but this is as far as I can take you" the driver informed them who was smoking a cigar.

"It's fine, thanks for the ride" ley thanked him.

"I hope you make it home safe" he said waving over his shoulder as he rode away.

"He only took us to the bottom of the mountain, CRAP" Kori realises.

"Well the faster we do this mission the faster we can get the reward and go home" Levy said with determination.

"At least someone's optimistic" Kori muttered to Wolf who as always was using his Aera ability to float next to Kori "Hey Levy you going to be okay wearing just that".

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Levy assured him.

"Fine, but if I start to see you shiver you're going to wear this" he said referring to the black trench coat he was currently wearing.

"Yeah right, like I'd wear that" Levy mocked.

"Don't dis the jacket, I like the jacket. Wish it had a hood though" Kori muttered.

"Aren't you an Ice Dragon Slayer meaning you don't get cold" Droy pointed out.

"Just because I don't feel the cold doesn't mean I don't feel rain".

"Can we get going" Levy muttered with an angry tone.

"Fine".

 **After 20 minutes of walking**

"Hey Kori, can I ask you something" Jet asked.

"What is it" Kori responded.

"Is it true you were raised by a dragon, I heard people talk about it, but I wanted to know if it was true" Jet wondered.

"Yeah it's true I was raised by the dragon Frost-Wing he trained me for a good year and a bit".

"What kind of training we talking about".

"Horrific, to say the least every morning he'd make me strip down to my underwear then make me run down the mountain, keep in mind that mountain made this one look like a hill".

"Why'd he do that" Jet asked.

"Something along the lines of 'To build up my immunity to the cold, even in my underwear' I don't know, I think gray had to go through the same thing except with a human not a dragon".

"So where is Frost-Wing now" Droy inquired.

"No clue, haven't seen him since X777 July 7th".

"Wait, even I don't know this, how did you end up finding out about Fairy Tail" Levy asked a bit confused.

"Ah, well you can thank my super enhanced hearing for that, I was on my way to a guild that I had heard about named phantom lord but I heard passers-by calling Fairy Tail better than phantom lord so I asked for directions to Magnolia and a few days later I joined Fairy Tail".

"Bet you regret wanting to join that guild now" Jet jokes.

"I regret even walking in that direction in the first place" Kori jokes back.

"So, I'm guessing frost-wing taught you Ice Make Magic as well" Droy questioned.

"Yep, he did, although it's strange you'd never expect a dragon be able or even want to create structures out of ice, but I guess he wanted to teach someone dragon slayer magic at least, guess I was just lucky" Kori guesses.

"So, who's Ice Make is stronger yours or Gray's".

"Mine, solely because of the fact I have dragon slayer magic imbued into it making it far stronger but I won't lie he is a very skilled user of the magic" Kori compliments.

* * *

Gray sneezes again "You alright Gray you've been sneezing like hell" Loki asked.

"Eh, I'll be fine" he then gets into one of his normal brawls with Natsu that gets broken up by Erza with an almost broken spine after words .

* * *

"So how much further to the top" Jet asked.

"Not much further" Kori replies munching on a chunk of ice.

They then finally reach the top and look around Kori then wonders something "You think my dragon slayer magic would be more effective due to the fact they're closely related to dragons.

"It could be possible but, we won't know until you fight it".

"That makes me want to fight it so much more now" Kori grins with excitement.

"Save the energy for the fight" she tells him.

They then hear a massive roar that sounds somewhat familiar to Kori "That sounds like a dragon's roar, but weirdly enough doesn't smell anything like it".

A massive draconic looking beast then lands in front of them being pure white with the exception of the red lines across the scales it then screams an ear-piercing roar which half deafens them.

"I have come to a conclusion I think I am maybe deaf" it then roars again "Maybe not" he said humorously "Well let's get this show on the road ICE DRAGON'S CLAWS" two claws of ice then wrap around his hands and he goes in for an attack.

He swings his right arm back then forwards shouting "ICE DRAGON'S SCALES" he then fires a number of scale shaped ice creations they hit the Wyvern head on but it shrugs off the damage "you are one strong…" he doesn't get a chance to finish as the Wyvern flies at him in that moment.

"Ice Make: Shield" he then creates a shield but the Wyvern tears through It like a hot knife through butter. its claws leave two marks above his left eye gushing out blood.

"KORI, ARE YOU OKAY" Levy yelled thankful it didn't take his head off.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine, probably gonna scar though" he said freezing the wound

"Solid Script: Fire Levy chants launching a fire ball at it seeming to have no effect "Let's try this Solid Script: Wind" she launches a tornado size wind at it still having no effect.

it then flies up into the sky and a red light is seen in its mouth.

"What's it doing" Levy asked looking to Kori.

"BREATH ATTACK, MOVE" Kori realises.

* * *

"Mira, could you come over here a minute" Master Makarov calls.

"Sure thing master what is it" Mira wonders.

"I've just got off the phone with a client I need you to tell me who you have logged for the Red Devil White Wyvern job because it seems to be missing here" Makarov explained.

"I'll go check" she then goes behind the bar and pulls out a book and scans through it "Oh, here we are The Red Devil White Wyvern job was taken by team shadow gear.

"That would make sense, a four man team took it, combine that with the fact Kori's an Ice dragon slayer that jobs practically a walk in the park" Makarov concludes.

"Why did you need the job anyway master" Mira asked.

"Because in all technicalities that jobs' S-Class now" Makarov responds.

Mira freezes "You can't punish them master, that job wasn't S-Class when they took it" Mira blurted out.

"I'm not going to punish them, because they've done nothing wrong, they took a job request, so they've done nothing wrong in my mind".

"That's good" Mira sighed with relief.

* * *

"BREATH ATTACK, MOVE" they then jump out the way with the exception of Kori "ICE DRAGON'S ROAR" the two breath attacks then fly at each other and collide cancelling each other out.

"Wolf, fly me up there" Kori calls out.

"You got it" Wolf grabs onto Kori and they fly up so they are at the Wyverns level.

"Take this you over grown lizard, Dragon Slayer Secret Art Sapphire Lotus: Frozen Glacial Blade" he chants constructing a giant blade made of ice and slicing right through the Wyvern.

"So cool" Levy stared in awe. The Wyvern's lifeless body then falls to the ground with a thud.

"Die, y-you o-overgrown lizard" Kori said breathing very heavily.

"Are you alright" Levy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, probably a bit overkill to use a Secret Art also it takes a lot of magic to do one of them" Kori sighed.

"Well let's get these scales then" so they pick off all the scales.

"Man how many scales was that, that was just a hassle" Wolf complained.

"About 68 Wolf" Kori replied "Now let's get these scales to the client".

"About that, who is the client anyway" Levy questioned.

"Some blacksmith in oak town apparently, wants to combine the scales into armour and weapons" Kori explained.

"Wait, can't they just use regular Wyvern scales" Levy questioned curious.

"This guy's scales are seemingly a lot stronger than regular ones" he said pulling the request out of the chest pocket of his jacket.

"Well looks like it's a carriage ride to oak town then" Levy exclaimed while Kori just simply fainted.

After about a two-hour carriage ride.

They had finally arrived in Oak town and got out the carriage "Man I hate transportation now" Kori complained.

"You haven't even been conscious that long" Levy argued.

"Where are we anyway" Kori wonders forgetting the conversation.

"We're in Oak Town" Jet answers.

"Heh heh, the phantom lord guild" Kori realises cracking his knuckles.

"Don't even think about it, we're here for a job remember.

"Oh yeah" Levy face palms.

"Let's just get this over with".

 **And end of the chapter finally, I was getting a bit scared there I didn't think I'd get this chapter out on time I've been off school with jaw pain and it's been really crap but yeah, this chapter is the last of the pre-X784 chapters so onto the main series then next chapter till next time peace.**

 **Random trivia and fun facts.**

 **This fanfic is partly based off an idea I had stemming off of my other story The New Dawn the main character in that story in another universe would get transported to Fairy Tail which brings me onto the next fact.**

 **The title is based off of that story as well, that story would have been called The Shadow Guardian those titles have significance to the story and you will find out why.**

 **Okay last one this is probably getting boring now but this chapter is based off an early chapter of The Shadow Guardian.**

 **You've probably noticed I bring up Phantom Lord quite a lot this is because that is my favourite arc of Fairy Tail of all time.**

 **Chapter 1 was actually originally a lot gorier with the death scene but I thought that would be a bit over kill so I tuned it down a bit.**

 **Chapter 1 took 3 weeks to write while every other chapter has took 1 week.**

 **This story is also partly based off- Ice Dragon Slayer By Avatar-Mage specifically chapter 2 with the training segment.**

 **I actually have most of this story planned out (if you're curious, I don't know).**

 **Most clothing Kori wears is based off clothing I actually own like last chapter the red hoodie is based off my Adidas hoodie except for the fact Kori's has the Fairy Tail sign instead of the Adidas logo.**


	6. taking on a Dark Guild

Welcome back guys to chapter... 6 holy hell already, doesn't feel very long since I uploaded the first chapter, because it really hasn't but to stop myself rambling thank you for all the support so far on with the story

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me obviously, all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

The Ice Guardian

 **Time skip 2 years**

 **X784**

We see Natsu at the request board he has grown much taller and for attire he is now sporting a black sleeveless open waistcoat with gold trimmings and no shirt underneath and he has matching cloth that reaches down to his knees held up by a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.

And beside him is his companion and closest friend the blue cat Happy who has a green backpack on.

"So, Happy what job shall we do today" Natsu said joyfully.

"Well it has to be one with a high reward because I'm running out of fish" Happy comedically cries out.

"But I just got you fish after that last mission" Natsu argues.

"But I already ate all of it". Happy cries out again with fake tears.

"Okay, fine I'll get you fish after the mission" Natsu answers

"You promise" Happy asked.

"I promise buddy" they then search for a few minutes but find nothing interesting "Well buddy all the jobs today seem to be really low pay and I can't seem to be able to find a good one, sorry buddy".

"Hey Natsu" someone familiar calls out, and it's revealed to be Kori.

Kori hasn't changed that much since he was last seen he's still wearing the shoulder less black trench coat and blue jeans except now he is wearing nothing underneath showing off his toned muscles, he is also now wearing a gold cross shaped earing on his right ear which dangles from a little chain and black studded fingerless gloves and he still has his black scarf around his neck.

"What the hell happened to your shoulder" Natsu asked referring to bandages around Kori's right shoulder which also covers his guild mark.

"Oh this, I got it from my last job, and speaking of job I've got a job in Hargeon to destroy a dark guild, but I heard a rumour that there's a salamander in Hargeon, and the conclusion I've came to is it could be one of our dragons if you get what I'm saying" Kori explains.

"Oh, it could be Igneel" Natsu shouts bouncing up and down like a kid on sugar "Let's go Happy".

"Wait up Natsu, for god's sake" Kori shouts chasing after them with Wolf not far behind him.

Almost in Hargeon

"So" Wolf started assessing the situation "We've got two dragon slayers with very strong magics, and their biggest weakness is transportation. Pathetic".

"Ditto" Happy agreed.

"Shut, up" Kori said almost launching his stomach contents.

"It seems like we've arrived" observed Wolf "Now get them off the train".

"Okay" Wolf manages to drag Kori off the train and Kori recovers.

"Freedom" Kori screams out in happiness.

"Uh, guys a little help here" Happy calls out from inside the cart.

"Hell no, no way am I stepping back inside that cart, not after that ride of hell".

"Attention all passengers, we are now leaving Hargeon station" the comms announcer called out the doors then close and the train begins moving.

"AHHHH" Natsu screamed.

"Idiot" Kori comments.

"May I remind you, you were in that situation no more than 3 minutes ago" Wolf chides him.

"Dude, you've picked up that habit from Levy, because that certainly wasn't from me" Kori said.

"Let's just go" Wolf complains.

 **Unknown POV** _Seriously Unknown let's be honest every fairy Tail fan knows who this is_ **okay fine**

 ***Clears throat** * **Lucy POV**

"Seriously this is the only magic shop in Hargeon" I say baffled by the old man I expected there to be more magic shops than just one I mean come on.

"Afraid so the people around here are more fishing folk than magic folk, I reckon most people around here don't even know how to use magic" the old man responds. _Damn it I expected there to be 3 or 4 not just 1._

"Damn it I came all this way for nothing" I said expressing my thoughts aloud.

"Now don't sweat it I have loads of magic related items" he then started showing me a bunch of useless magical items that I already had.

"What I really want are gate keys but I can't seem to find any".

"Gate keys, eh I've got just the thing" re then pulls out one of the silver keys.

"Oh, the gate of the little doggie" I was in glee.

"Now it's not the most strongest Key compared to others" _well duh it's only silver_.

"I don't care how much" I asked.

"20,000 jewels" he said so casually.

"Sorry how much was that" I think my mind has snapped.

"20,000 jewels" but before the conversation could continue any further I heard the bell ding and looked behind me to see a male probably in his late teens having a very gothic appearance being dressed in black and having eyes the colour of blood, and is that a cat with wings.

 **General POV**

"Who are you" Lucy wonders.

Lucy is an average teen with an above average chest size with long blonde hair in a side pony tail tied with a blue ribbon for attire she dons a white tank top with a raised collar with a blue cross right in the middle that reaches around the rim and collar she also has a blue skirt held up by a brown belt holding a whip attached to it are also celestial gate keys in a pouch and to top it all off she has knee high boots.

"Who's asking" Kori responds sarcastically.

"Be nice, Kori" Wolf chides him "Sorry about that, my names Wolf and that's Kori".

"Well nice to meet you both, my names Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a celestial spirit wizard".

"I would assume that is the reason the owner is holding out one of the silver keys, I believe the Gate of the Canis Minor. Correct me if I'm wrong" Kori guesses.

"You're spot on that is the gate of the Canis Minor, how did you know that" Lucy questioned.

"Celestial spirit magic is pretty rare and I like to know if I'm at a disadvantage if I can help it" Kori answers.

"Then you would also know about the gold keys".

"Yeah the 12 keys of the Zodiac, believe me they're rare so be prepared to hunt for any".

"Well that's good because I already have three of the 12 Zodiacs" Lucy said confidently.

"Well you seem to be on your way, now if you'll excuse me I'm looking for something here" Kori said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you ain't gonna find anything of use here".

"Crap, now I'm going to need to go to a different shop" Kori shouted.

"This is the only magic shop in Hargeon" Lucy said.

"No way, now I have to do this dark Guild job with nothing to show for it" Kori complained.

"'Dark guild' wait youse are wizards" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I use ice magic" Kori answered.

"Oh yeah, I want to purchase a silver key but it cost 20,000 jewels and I only have 25,000 jewels, I wish someone could help me" Lucy said in a mock sad tone.

"Kori then then looks at her and makes a face "Fine" he then rummages around in his pocket and pulls out 20,000 jewels.

"Thank you, thank you" Lucy bounces.

"See ya" Kori said waving over his shoulder.

"So where are we going now?" Wolf asked.

"Well we're going to see the mayor for the job request" Kori explains.

"So what is the job request".

"It's eliminating a dark Guild by the name of 'Viper Tongue'".

"So, what class are they?".

"They're A class so they're pretty dangerous".

After about 10 minutes of walking they finally reach a large building in the middle of town which is assumed to be the mayor's office they then knock on the door. A women with wavy Deep red hair answers the door.

"How can I help you lovely people" the women asked.

"We're here for the dark guild job, we're from Fairy Tail" Kori answered.

"Ah, we've been waiting on your arrival, show us your emblems".

Kori reaches up to his shoulder and rips the bandages off exposing his light blue emblem while Wolf turns around exposing his crimson emblem against his dark grey fur.

"Okay come inside" The woman said they then walked inside and went to what appears to be the living room with a middle-aged man probably in his mid-thirties with brown hair sitting on an orange tinted recliner.

"Hello I am the mayor of Hargeon and this is my wife Akane and youse must be the Fairy Tail mages that came about the job request, take a seat and we'll discuss the details of the job so you can get started, okay so youse are contracted to take down a dark Guild by the name of Viper Tongue".

"The dark guild started up about 2 months ago but they didn't seem to be a big threat, they live in the caves of the mountains just outside of the town, lately they've been attacking the town and as you probably know only a small amount of the town know magic and even fewer know any offensive spells, so you've got to help us out will you kind mages please do it". The mayor pleads.

"I promise you from my pride as a Fairy Tail mage I will take down the dark Guild".

"Thank you, I appreciate your help do you want a map to get to their base I would be happy to assist" the mayor offered.

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer, but we'll be fine" Kori declined.

"Okay, now you folks be on your way" Akane said.

They then make their way outside and start heading to the hideout when Wolf asks something.

"Hey Kori".

"Yeah Wolf what is it".

"Well somethings been bugging me awhile" he looks to Kori "Was it true about a salamander being In Hargeon" Wolf questioned.

"It was a rumour going about the town that a salamander would appear in Hargeon, me I just assumed that it would be a dragon, cause there's a high chance of it" Kori answered.

"About that, do you really think there's only two dragon slayers it seems really unlikely that that would be the case" Wolf wonders.

"Yeah, I've been saying the same thing for a while there was quite a lot of dragons and since at least most could teach dragon slayer magic, you'd think there'd be more than just two, but on saying that they taught magic designed to kill them so most probably didn't want to teach it. Kori hypothesises.

"That would make sense" Wolf agrees "On that note. Wonder what Natsu and Happy are up to right now".

"Knowing those two; trouble".

"So; Lucy" Wolf said.

"Don't even start, she had no money to afford it" Kori defended himself.

"Sure" after a bit of time walking they pass a restaurant "Hey, Kori could we maybe stop for a bit?".

"I don't see why not".

They then walk into the restaurant and Kori purchases some Teriyaki while Wolf gets Grilled Fish.

"Kori I've got a question" Wolf stated.

"And what's that Wolf?" Kori asked.

"Why did Levy and the other two not come with us on this mission".

"She didn't want to come on this mission because although she can fight she doubts herself which annoys the hell out of me because I know she can, and I don't need to explain the other two following her around like little lost puppies. Do I".

"No any normal person can notice it probably even happy can tell, and that takes a lot" this causes Kori to chuckle.

"True" after about 5 minutes they finally finish and start heading off again.

"What time is it, I wonder" Wolf wonders.

"Why do you ask" Kori replies.

"Well it's getting a bit dark, isn't it?".

"Yeah, it's probably about 4 o'clock we should have this job finished in about half an hour. The fighting part that is" Kori said.

"Of course, you'd only think about the fighting part, typical".

"Did you hear, salamanders having a party tonight on his yacht" they hear passers-by say.

"What the hell, salamander" Kori said more to himself.

"Wait as far as I'm aware dragons don't tend to ride on boats or throw parties" Wolf said sarcastically.

"Natsu's not going to like this one" Kori said.

"He's going to kick your ass when we get back, you know" Wolf responded.

"Yeah, believe me I know".

After a while they finally get to the caves "Wow, so is this the right place" Wolf asked.

"Well I guess we just have to find out" Kori cracks his knuckles and they walk inside and see about 5 guys "Easy enough ICE DRAGON'S ROAR" that knocks all 5 of them out cold so they can advance "Pitiful couldn't even put up a proper fight".

"Yeah, cause you never gave them a chance" Wolf said sarcastically.

"Whatever" Kori groaned.

"The place is pretty lit up, don't you think?" Wolf asked.

"Probably, the fact they've got Lacrima lighting".

Wolf looks around true to his word the cave has got lots of barely noticeable lights in the walls.

"Wow that's pretty cool" Wolf admired.

"Not really, these ones don't really light up a wide area so you need quite a lot of those" Kori explains.

"Cool none the less" Wolf said.

"Well yeah, there highly customisable, you can change the colours of them" Kori further explained.

Another small group of the guild then show up to fight them.

"Ice Make: Lance" one of them chants shooting numerous lance creations made of ice at Kori.

"Ice, how kind of you, but I just ate, but I'll be kind" he then opens his mouth and bites down on the Ice and it turns into a sort of liquid state and he eats it.

"THIS GUY'S A MONSTER, RUN" one of them screams, they then start to run the way they came.

"Aw. C'mon I was just starting to have some fun" Kori mocks them.

"That's… surprising to say the least" Wolf states full of surprise.

"Yeah, I know, I expected them to fight a bit longer" Kori agrees.

"How long is this cave, it feels like it goes on forever" Wolf shouts out in frustration.

"Keep your voice down there could be members up ahead, and why are you complaining anyway you can fly I can't" Kori argues.

"Oh, sorry" Wolf apologises.

"It's alright, it might actually get this job done quicker, wonder how Natsu's doing" Kori wonders.

"You, think he's discovered that salamander wasn't in fact a dragon".

"I really doubt that he's discovered that I gave him false info, he's a bit too slow for something like that" this causes Wolf to chuckle.

"You may be right…".

 **Somewhere else in Hargeon**

"Damn it he lied to me, that bastard lied to me" Natsu shouts in frustration punching a wall with flame encased fists.

"That's great and all, but we got to get on that ship and kick the fakes butt" Happy proclaims pointing at the ship.

Natsu looks at it and gets sick "I'm gonna hurl" covering his mouth.

 **Back with Kori and Wolf**

"…. Or maybe not and we could be fine".

"He'll find out by the time we get back anyway, now to beat these guys, let's go Wolf".

"Okay".

They then finally get to the main room in the cave with a few wooden chairs and tables.

"That's who we were talking about, that's the monster" one of the members stutter out in pure fear.

"This guy, you got scared off of a teen and a cat, you guys are pitiful, seriously" he then holds his hand out to face the member with his palm fully out a stream of light blue energy is then shot out his palm going right through the member's chest.

He then starts to laugh he seems to be the guild master he has tan skin and blue hair with red at the front for attire he sports a green jacket with a dark blue overcoat and red trousers with a silver chain attached and red sports shoes and to top it all off with aviators and a black mouth mask with their emblem on it in red the emblem is a snakes head with it tongue out.

"Why did you do that, he was you friend" Kori asked furious.

"No friend of mine, we're a dark guild we stab each other in the back if it benefits us" the master said smugly.

"That's sick" Kori spat with disgust.

"I'm curious what type of magic was that, I've never seen it before" Wolf wonders.

"That my friend, was light magic" the guy said.

"A dark mage using light magic, how ironic" Kori said his voice devoid of humour.

"Enough of the jokes, Light Magic: Laser" he then fires five streams of light at Kori and Wolf but they manage to dodge it.

"Acid Shot" one of the other member's shout charging the shot by taking their hand and letting their magic make a ball of acid then throwing it Kori barely dodges it it in question hitting the wall and making a hole while it sizzles.

"Light Bow, take this" he then shoots a blue arrow made of light magic out his bow and it scratches the side of Kori's head.

"You're gonna have to do better than that guys" Kori mocks.

"Like you can talk, what you to scared to attack us or something, maybe I was right to kill that guy if he was scared of a brat" The master goads.

"Well, don't say you weren't asking for it, ICE DRAGON'S ROAR" he unleashes his roar and fires it at the dark mages.

"Light Shield" the dust then clears away showing a trench where the attack passed but standing at the end of the trench on the other side of a Shield completely fine is the mages "Gonna have to do better than that, I'll admit though that attack was powerful, so you're an Ice Mage".

"Crap" _'I expected that attack to take them all out at once, apparently, this guy's stronger than he looks'_ "Well I'll just have to destroy that shield, then if there's no other choice" Kori proclaimed.

"Strong words I'll have to admit, but don't take this shield lightly it's pretty strong".

"Thanks, but I won't need it, ICE DRAGON'S DIAMOND FIST" frost gathers around his fist and he punches the barrier and it shatters.

"How, did you, do that" The master said in disbelief that his barrier could be broken so easily.

"I just punched it, no big deal that's child's play for someone like me" Kori declared.

The mage just stands there sunned "It's not, not possible" he stuttered out.

"Well, you better believe it cause it just happened" Kori shouted out while high fiving Wolf.

He then ducks suddenly when a dark mage appears in front of him with a buzz failing to punch him.

"The hell…" the mage is stopped with an uppercut courtesy of Kori.

"What the hell, he dodged Matsuo, that's not possible" one of the members shout.

"This guy's a monster" another shouts.

"Did you know, I'm a dragon slayer?" Kori asked.

"A-a, dragon, slayer, no way it can't be" one of the members say in absolute fear.

"As a dragon slayer, every one of my senses is heightened past a normal persons which means I can see speed magic better than most people, but to finish this fight up because it's getting boring, ICE DRAGONS WING ATTACK" he chants casting two large streams of liquid ice like whips streaming from his hands.

He manages to hit every one of them in one shot the master then gets back up "You're strong **Cough** I'll give you that, but I ain't going down easy Light Magic: sword" he chants creating a simple sword of light energy.

"Guess I'll play, ICE DRAGONS GLACIAL SWORD" he creates a sword made of ice with a chain attached to the end a dragon etched into the blade and a dragon's eye in the guard and 4 prongs.

The dark mage then flies at him in an attack motion when Kori blocks Kori then pushes him back and unconsciously strips his coat fully exposing his top half without realising.

"Die will ya" the dark mage shouted swinging at him for Kori to swing as well breaking the light user's sword to shatter to pieces.

"I'll pass on your offer" Kori said slamming the chain into his face.

"So, what do we do now" Wolf asked.

"Hand them in to the authorities, I guess" Kori said.

"Could you please get your jacket on first" Wolf shouted.

"What, oh yeah sorry" the sword then fades away he then puts his jacket back on.

"Did you really have to hold back, you drew that fight out a bit too long" Wolf complained.

"Sorry buddy, there was a couple of times I tried, like against that shield that proved to be a bit of a hassle, now let's go" they then carry the unconscious outside to wait for the authorities to arrive.

After 15 minutes of waiting the rune knights arrive and take the mages and put them in cages for transportation a black haired man then appears.

This man is Lahar he is a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead, though his lavender eyes are still visible behind his circular lensed glasses His attire is that of a high-ranking Council associate's, consisting of a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh-like symbol. His attire also features white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern.

"Good work you two we've been trying to capture this guild for a while, thank you for the aid, here a reward" Lahar congratulated them handing them about 500,000 jewels "Our gift to youse".

"Thank you, it was nothing really" Kori and Wolf thanked them.

"Well, anyway good luck and safe travels" they then leave Kori and Wolf then look into the ocean to see purple fire clashing with normal coloured flames.

"Damn it Natsu, gramps is not gonna be happy about this" Kori complains.

"Yeah you don't say" Wolf agreed.

"Well let's go" Kori then starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Wolf said hovering over to him.

"To complete the job request, it's not finished until you confirm with the client".

After a walk, they reached the mayor's office and are let inside.

"Ah, you's being here would lead me to believe the job has been completed, correct" the mayor hypothesises.

"You're correct mayor, the dark guild has been eliminated and dealt with by the rune knights" Kori sums up.

"Ah, where are my manners, your reward" he then hands them 200,000 jewel.

"I thought the reward was 100,000 jewels?" Kori asked.

"Since you did the job so quick, I thought it would be nice to double the reward" The mayor said.

"Wow, mayor I don't know what to say"

"Just don't say anything then, now it's getting late, feel to come back anytime".

"Will do" they then get outside "Well Wolf time to go home".

The end

About time I finished this damn I started this on Sunday night so it's a bit rushed, sorry till next time.


	7. A mission with Gray, and saving Happy

**What's up guys darth73 back again with chapter 7 and I only have 3 reviews that's… annoying anyway on with it**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and I own nothing**

The Ice Guardian

* * *

 _After a walk, they reached the mayor's office and are let inside._

" _Ah, you's being here would lead me to believe the job has been completed, correct" the mayor hypothesises._

" _You're correct mayor, the dark guild has been eliminated and dealt with by the rune knights" Kori sums up._

" _Ah, where are my manners, your reward" he then hands them 200,000 jewel._

" _I thought the reward was 100,000 jewels?" Kori asked._

" _Since you did the job so quick, I thought it would be nice to double the reward" The mayor said._

" _Wow, mayor I don't know what to say"_

" _Just don't say anything then, now it's getting late, feel to come back anytime"._

" _Will do" they then get outside "Well Wolf time to go home"._

* * *

At the Guild hall

"Well Wolf looks like we finally got back" Kori points out staring at the doors to the guild.

"About time, I'm tired" Wolf complains.

"Yeah, I know buddy I'm tired too, let's go inside I need some coffee after this long trip" Kori said.

"AYE" Wolf agreed. They then enter into the unusually peaceful guild.

"You know there's a problem when the guild is quiet" Kori states.

"Yeah, surprisingly there's no broken furniture yet" Wolf notices.

"Oh, there's Levy, let's go to the bar" he then walks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes "Guess who".

"Oh I wonder who it is, Kori" she said sarcastically.

Kori pouts "That's no fun" he pouts he then sits down at the bar.

"Of course, I knew it would be you, how did the mission go?" Levy asked.

"Pretty good actually, we got 700,000 jewels from it so good experience all around" Kori explains.

"I thought the mission was only 100,000 how did you walk away with 700,000?" Mira asked entering the conversation.

"the magic council gave us 500,000 since they were trying to capture the dark Guild for a while and the reward was bumped up to 200 thousand" Wolf explains.

"Wow that's pretty cool, now what do you want to order?" Mira asked.

"I'll have a coffee please?" Kori ordered.

"Okay it'll be done in about 5 minutes" Mira informed him.

"Right thanks Mira" he then puts his head on the counter.

"How was the mission anyway, and weren't you with Natsu as well" Levy asked.

"Yeah but we split up when we got off the train, we went to the mayor's office while they went god knows where" Wolf explained.

"Here's your coffee Kori" Mira said Kori then looks up and takes the beverage.

"Thanks Mira" Kori said he then started to sip it he then seems more awake "Hm, Natsu doesn't seem to have gotten back yet, probably why the guild is so quiet. So, Levy what have you done for the past two days".

"Oh, we just picked an easy job that didn't have a giant reward" Levy explained.

Kori sighs "All that training is gonna go to waste if you don't exercise it, that's why I take hard jobs".

"Yeah well I'm not really that strong" Levy said sadly.

"Levy, we both know you are strong you just haven't realised it yet".

"Thanks".

"Anytime" Kori said they then hear the doors being flung open "What the hell".

"We made it back alive" Natsu shouted with the guild greeting him.

Kori then gets up off his seat "Hey Natsu glad to see you…"

He is then fly kicked square in the jaw by Natsu that sends him into a couple tables "You lied about that salamander" Natsu angrily shouts.

"Don't get angry at me I'm just passing on a rumour I heard about the town" Kori shouts defending himself.

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOUR" Natsu shouts.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A RUMOUR, YOU WANNA FIGHT" they then start fighting which puts the entire guild into a brawl.

" _Wow I'm actually standing in the real Fairy Tail"_ Lucy thought to herself overwhelmed with joy.

"So Natsu finally made it back" a voice calls out across the guildhall that voice belonging to **Gray Fullbuster** who has his guild mark in navy blue and on his right pectoral who is just in his dark blue underwear as usual "It's time we settled things once and for all". He said marching over to where Natsu and Kori are fighting.

"Gray, your clothes" a voice said to Gray.

"I don't have time for that" Gray responded.

Lucy looks around to see the owner of the voice is **Cana Alberona** she has brown hair and her Fairy Tail mark is on her hip in black her outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of Capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many " _A_ "s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist "See I don't date the men here because they have no class" she then proceeds to start chugging a barrel of alcohol.

Lucy looks on in shock she then hears a gruff voice "It's only noon and you's already fighting like spoiled babys" she then sees a tall muscular man with white hair and a scar at his right eye going to his ear his attire consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read " _The greatest_ " and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

" _I can't believe he's encouraging them"_ Lucy thinks Natsu, Kori and Gray then turn around and punch Elfman sending him into the rafters "Woah they took him out that easily".

"Man, It's so noisy in here" Lucy looks around to see an orange haired male with two females **Loke** wears a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a shirt bearing a menacing skull on the front, with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face; in addition to complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area "I'm gonna go fight only to protect you two". He said to the two girls.

"Good luck Loke" they both say dreamily.

"Well he's definitely off my list" Lucy said crossing his face out off a magazine "There's not one sane person in the whole place".

"Hello, are you new here" an angelic voice said to her she turns around "It's Mirajane in the flesh" _ **Mirajane's**_ attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly coloured trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Don't you think we should try and stop them" Lucy suggests.

"They're always like this I'd just leave them alone besides…" she is then hit with a bottle in the side of the head making blood pour out but she doesn't seem to notice "… It's kind of fun don't you think".

"GIVE ME MY UNDERWEAR, JERK" Gray shouts at Natsu who is twirling said person's underwear around his first finger.

Lucy then screams with her hands covering her eyes while Gray walks over to her "Excuse me miss could I please borrow your underwear?" he asked.

She then finds an iron bar on the floor and hits him with it "As if".

Loke then picks her up bridal style "You's are all so insensitive, a woman has needs" he is then punched in the face by Elfman dropping Lucy who lands on her feet.

"Real men speak with their fists, Loke" Elfman shouts until he is punched in the face by Kori that sends him flying "I told you to butt out, hey there" he is then hit in the face by Lucy's iron bar "What was that for?".

"Sorry I thought you were Loke" Kori is then kicked in the face by Natsu.

"Uh, it's so noisy in here" Cana complained she then pulls out a card which summons a magic circle teal in colour "That's enough you guys I suggest you knock it off".

"Oh yea, says who" Gray said going into the Ice Make position while a magic circle appeared light blue in colour, Elfman then raises his fist in the air with a magic circle appearing around his forearm purple in colour his arm then turns into a rock arm.

"You punks can be such a nuisance" Loke said grabbing one of his many rings on his finger summoning a magic circle dark green in colour.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this brawl" Kori said with blood leaking out his nose from when Lucy hit him with the iron bar he raises his fists up with an icy mist gathering around it and summoning a magic circle like Gray's, it is light blue except his bears a dragons face in the centre.

"I'm all fired up" declares Natsu like Kori raises both of his fists in the air and summoning fire around them which summons a magic circle that is dark red in colour and like Kori's has a dragon's face in the centre.

 **"WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN"** a monstrous voice roars out which makes them all stop and look in their direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master" Mira apologises.

"Did you say master?" Lucy said astonished.

"HAHAHA, man talk about a bunch of babies" Natsu shouts in a victory pose "looks like I wi…" he is interrupted mid-sentence when he is crushed under the 'giant's' foot.

 **"Well seems we've got a new recruit"** the giant said in a booming voice.

"Yes sir" Lucy squeals out.

The 'giant' then starts to roar out and magical energy builds up all around him as 'the giant' begins to shrink in size until the giant is revealed to be Master Makarov who is wearing white t-shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem in black right in the centre with an orange hoodie on top with blue lining at the sleeves with matching orange pants, pointed jester shoes and to top it all off an orange and blue striped jester hat "Nice to meet ya" he greets.

"Woah this little guy's really the master" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"I would like to introduce you to Fairy Tail's master, master Makarov" Mira said.

He then jumps up to the second floor and bashes his head comically but stands up and coughs "You've done it again you bunch of clods look at the amount of papers I have this time from the magic council first: Gray said person is slightly confused "Good work on sweeping out the smuggling operation" Gray then grins at Kori because of this his mood is then lowered due to "But you then walked around town naked then stole clothing that was drying out". Makarov said annoyed.

"But wouldn't it have been worse if I was naked" Gray points out.

Kori then turns around and points out "I think the point he's trying to make is the fact that you stole clothing, I'm no law expert but I'm pretty sure that's thievery".

"Elfman!" Makarov screams out "You had an escort mission but you assaulted the escort".

"He said men are all about education" Elfman looks slightly saddened by this.

"Kori!" Kori peaks up at the mention of his name and everybody waits to see what the master will say about him "Good work on taking out the viper tongue guild the magic council were pretty pleased with the reward they gave you".

"SERIOUSLY" everybody shouts in surprise.

"But that doesn't mean your off the hook for all the missions where you end up destroying a couple buildings." Makarov said.

Kori pales "Ah, crap".

"Cana Alberona" following the running theme she pales "Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council".

"Crap, they found out" Cana mutters.

"Loke flirting with a council member elder's granddaughter" Makarov reads out.

"You know it's strange I'm not even surprised by that one" Kori said aloud.

"A talent agency also charged us for damage too" Makarov said his anger rising at the costs. "And Natsu" he began.

"This can't be good".

"You destroyed the Devon thief family but somehow managed to destroy about 7 buildings doing so, levelling a historic clock tower, burning down a church in freesia, damaging parts of a lupinus castle, Nazuna ravine collapsed and destroying the whole of Hargeon port.

"Wait, that ravine was Kori's fault" Natsu defends himself.

"Technically that wasn't actually my fault, you missed the dark guild member with your roar and hit the side of that ravine if you remember right, actually the only damage I done to that ravine was punching you into it, I feel sorry for that ravine of all people that could have been plastered to it" Kori argues.

"BE QUIET, I don't care who did the most damage, this is where the money is going, down the drain with all the damage you do all you do is get the higher ups mad at me" everyone looks a bit saddened "However, forget about the magic council the power of reason is born from reason magic is not a miracle, when the spirit flow within us and the spirit flow in nature connect they will form an embodiment for the first time you will need a strong mentality and strong concentration for that so don't let those fools stop you keep on growing because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one" he then makes a reverse "L" sign with his hand that everybody copy's and cheer.

* * *

"So, wait, you're the Ice Dragon Slayer" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, because Kori's the best" Wolf shouts.

"Yep, it's pretty awesome right" Kori proclaimed after showing her his magic.

"Yeah, sorry about hitting you in the face with the iron bar earlier" Lucy apologised rubbing the back of her head.

"Eh, it's alright but man if I ever meet an Iron Dragon Slayer i don't care if they're the nicest person in the world we won't be on the best of terms I can already tell" he said.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" she asked.

"Do you remember when Gramps was talking about the ravine that I totally never destroyed?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, the one that you and Natsu destroyed it was all over sorcerer weekly"

"Let's just say a couple of them used Iron Make Magic let's just say it never worked out too well for both parties" he remembers grimly.

"Okay Lucy where do you want your guild mark" Mira asked in her normal angelic tone.

"The back of my right hand in pink" Lucy asked.

"Okay" Mira then takes the stamper and places it to the back of Lucy's hand and stamps the fairy tail emblem in a bright pink colour onto it "Now you're an official member of the Fairy tail guild".

Lucy then runs over to Natsu who is standing at the request board "Look Natsu, Mira just put the Fairy Tail mark on my hand" Lucy said in glee.

"That's great welcome to the guild looney" Natsu said absent-mindedly.

"THE NAMES LUCY!" she stated angrily.

"Well looks like I'm going to go home" Kori said stretching and yawning.

"But it's only noon" Mira pointed out.

"Yeah but I haven't slept in two days, see ya tomorrow" he waved.

"BYE KORI" the guild yell.

As he is walking out he bumps into a little boy with black hair and a Tee with a giant "S" in the centre "Hey watch it Romeo".

 **About 1 day later**

Kori and Gray are standing at the request board "So did you hear about Natsu and the new girl saving Macao on MT Hakobe?" Gray wondered.

"How could I not? It's all anybody's talking about and her names Lucy FYI" Kori said.

"And just to think if you had stayed just a few minutes longer you might have gone with them?" Gray pointed out.

"Yeah right, I would not go with Natsu ever I've teamed up with him before but after the last time no way, Nuh uh not happening". making a comical X shape with his arms

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be picking a job" Gray pointed out.

"Oh, yeah and when did you get into my team " Kori said sarcastically.

"I just thought we could go on a job since the rest of your team isn't in" Gray defended himself in a mock hurt tone.

"What about this" Kori suggested peeling a request off the board "it's an escort mission asking someone to help them escort some valuable possessions while they ride in a carriage just basically walk belong side it and watch out for any bandits pretty simple right" Kori explains.

"What's the reward" Gray wondered.

"150 thousand jewels" Kori said.

"Yeah now we're talking, we're taking that alright" Gray agreed.

"Yeah let's go" shouted Wolf.

So Kori walks over to Mira to get it certified and they are off to the mission while Kori puts the sheet in his chest pocket of his black leather trench coat to keep it safe.

They then get there at about 10:00AM "Is this the right place?" Gray sked curiously.

"No, I'm totally leading you towards your death you're gonna get tortured because the people got bored and want to try out torturing someone." Kori quipped sarcastically.

"That's not really that funny" Wolf commented dryly.

"I do come to wonder how Levy can deal with you always making sarcastic remarks like that, must drive her up the wall" Gray wondered.

"You know it's strange I wonder that myself, guess It's just too bad that I'm too sarcastic for some people to handle".

"Yeah, whatever" he said with an annoyed expression present.

They walk up to the store and they walk inside and Kori walks up to the counter where a young Brunette is working the counter she looks to be about 19 she has brown hair and pale skin for attire she is wearing a purple dress and matching purple shoes "Uh, hi we're here for the escort mission that you posted to Fairy Tail" Kori explained.

"Oh, thanks for your help, my names Fuyu and it was my mother that posted the request her name is Riko, I'll go get her" she then goes through to the back to get her Mother.

"So, this should be a pretty easy job" Gray said while they waited.

"Yeah, just try not to strip okay" Kori told him.

"I should be saying that to you" Gray argued.

"I don't strip unless I'm really getting into a fight with strong opponents other than that I've stopped stripping".

A woman who is assumed to be Riko comes to the counter she is slim with brown like Fuyu's and is wearing a dress as white as snow "So, you's are here for the escort job" she asks.

"AYE SIR" Wolf shouts enthusiastically.

"Okay I need you to help us move, see this is a Gem store we sell Gems some costing upwards of 500 thousand we also sell Lacrima as well so you can see where my worry comes from" Riko explains.

"Understood we will watch over the journey and protect the carriage" Gray promised.

"Great, come back here in an hour and I'll have packed everything" Riko said.

"Okay we'll be back in an hour" he confirms they then head out side to let them pack "So what do you propose we do for an hour" Kori asked.

"Well we passed an arcade on the way here, how about there" Gray proposed.

"AYE SIR" Wolf shouted excitedly.

Kori chuckles "Then let's go".

An hour later

"That was fun!" Wolf exclaimed happily holding a lion plushy.

"Can you please give me that Wolf?" Kori asked.

"Okay" Wolf hands the toy over to Kori and when he gets it, it disappears in a flash of golden light.

Gray is then confused by this "Wait? Was that Requip Magic?"

"Yep" Kori responds then explains "My clothing bill was so high from the amount I would strip and lose my clothing, so Levy suggested I learn Requip Magic from Erza and after an excruciatingly long time I finally learned it".

"Wow, how long did that take you" Gray wondered.

"About a month, and I only managed to blow myself up twice doing it" Kori said happily.

"Wait, did you just say you blew yourself up how?" Gray questioned curiosity taking over.

"Well, I might have done something I shouldn't have" He said embarrassedly scratching his neck.

"HAHA, it backfired" Wolf joked.

"S-shut up" Kori yelled.

They then get to the store "Riko, Fuyu ready to go" Gray asked.

"Ah, yes" Riko said cheerfully then added "We're just getting the last things packed, just wait outside".

"Okay" the three of them said, then they were off walking next to the carriage.

"So, how long are we to walk" Gray wondered.

"A couple towns over they're moving because, well did you see the size of that shop it was small" Kori explains as Gray nods his head.

"Okay let's just hope this mission is a walk in the park" Gray mutters with false hope.

 **Two hours later**

"Not that far now" Kori said, "Another 5 minutes at most".

"Good, I'm dying here" Gray moans.

"Well, well, well lookie here mages protecting a carriage I wonder if they're protecting something valuable" someone shouted it was a male standing on one of the roofs he then disappears and reappears through a black magic circle now they can identify him as a middle-aged man with short black hair with a grey jacket and grey pants his fist then gains shadows around it and manages to clock Kori in the face making him skid back.

"Damn it, I hate shadow Mages" Kori grunts.

Gray notices the fight "Hold on I'll…" the is interrupted by a pain in his face and is then thrown back a man that appeared out of nowhere with green hair and an earring on the left ear for attire he wears a black open jacket with a red t-shirt underneath and black pants held up by a brown belt.

"Gray, Ice Make: Snow Tiger" Kori holds up his right hand and summons a tiger made of ice that runs and pounces at the teleport mages back and it manages to claw at his back before he teleports away in a flash of golden light and the tiger disappears.

"Thanks" Gray shouted before getting punched in the back of the head by the mage reappearing behind him "Ice Make: Lance" he then fires his signature move but to no avail as the mage teleports and punches Gray's back sending forward and on to his face.

Meanwhile with Kori and the shadow mage

Kori strips his jacket off and it disappears in golden light "ICE DRAGON'S DIAMOND FIST" Kori launches an attack at the shadow mage but disappears into his magic circle and appears behind him punching him in the back of the head "I'm getting sick of this, Gray switch" they then switch opponents.

"HE. HE. HE, Ice Shot" Kori then turns around at the unknown voice but is too slow as shards of ice rip up his right side the male has light blue hair the colour of his magic with sideburns and the same colour of eyes wearing a light-coloured jacket with blue sleeves and black jeans "Nice reflexes, that should've ripped right through your torso". He complimented.

"Thanks, but I've survived worse" Kori said putting his hand at his side and patching the wound up with ice.

"So, you're an ice mage that doesn't matter though I can still take you down regardless of that" he proclaimed cockily.

"Oh yeah, try" Kori antagonised him raising a hand and making a little "Come on" on his fingertips the ice mage then fires ice at Kori who simply opens his mouth wide and bites down on the ice and eats it but spits on the road with a disgusted face "Man that ice was vile".

While the ice mage stands there dumbstruck "How. did. You" he tries to say but can only say those three words.

"Pretty easy actually, see I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer meaning you are very screwed!" Kori exclaimed cockily.

"Ryu, go get him" the now named teleporter mage appears in front of Kori throwing a punch which Kori dodges by crouching and sends an uppercut and connects with Ryu's jaw and the result is a sickening crunch from his jaw slightly sending him off his feet he then punches him in the nose making Ryu fly back "Great, looks like I'm going to…" he is interrupted with a.

"ICE DRAGON'S TALON" Kori shouts kicking the ice mage in the face with an ice enhanced kick.

"Master" the shadow mage shouts about to run over to his downed master forgetting about Gray summoning his Ice Make: Bow which takes the shape of a long bow and shoots the shadow wielder in the back knocking him out.

"Thank god, they're defeated, that fight was infuriating" Kori moans.

"Yeah let's get them tied up and get them to the authorities before they have any chance to escape" Gray suggested who was now stripped down to his navy-blue underwear.

"Good idea, but first Gray" he starts for Gray to respond with a "Hmph" Kori then adds "Clothes".

Gray looks down and realises "Oh crap when did that happen!" he exclaims with a shocked face.

"Whatever" he said requipping and putting on his jacket he then hears soldiers and horses behind him "Seems we don't have to carry these guys to them".

One of the Rune Knights marches up to them "Are these the thieves' guild members that we came to collect" The lead one asked.

"Yes, they are" Gray answers.

"Good, now that they're loaded on we'll be off, good day to both of you" the Rune Knights then march off.

"Prick" Kori muttered under his breath.

"Let's just finish this job" Wolf groaned.

They then get to the carriage which has finally stopped Riko is standing there "Thanks for the help, it was really appreciated, here's your reward" she then hands them 150 thousand jewels.

"Thanks, it was nothing we couldn't manage" Gray assures her.

"Okay we'll contact your guild if we have any problems, goodbye" she waves them off they then start walking back to the guild.

"Do you know a fast way back to the guild, actually on second thought, do you even know where we are" Gray asked.

"No, I've no idea where we are, but I know fairy tail is that way, let's go" they start walking after about 30 minutes Kori pulls out a cigarette and lights it with his finger with a small flame around it.

Gray notices this "Give me one?" he asked.

"Fine then, here you go" Kori then hands him a cigarette.

"Thanks, appreciated, really, but can you go light it I had my lighter in my trouser pocket but, well I don't have them so…" Grey asked.

"We should be close probably about a half a mile to walk there should be a short cut through here" he points to a jungle type area.

"Good half a mile is not that long to walk so we should get moving" Wolf said.

"What are you saying Wolf, you can just hover your way back" Gray points out.

"Shh" he then starts to whisper, "Be quiet I can hear Natsu and… who's that?".

"If Happy says this is the way home, this is the way home is what I answer" Natsu answered to a giant clock with a face of which was carrying Lucy inside.

"Have some faith, I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell, I'll lead us home" Happy said like his namesake.

"Why don't you do your own walking for once" Natsu groaned.

"Because I'm tired she groans exhaustedly" Horologium answers for Lucy.

Meanwhile in the bush Gray accidently moves around which ruffles the bushes _"Well, crap"_ Kori thought.

"Who's there?" Natsu then jumps into the air "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" he then ignites his fist on fire and launches into the bushes to which Kori jumps out.

"ICE DRAGONS DIAMOND FIST!" Kori responds with his own punch attack and they both collide knocking both back.

"IT'S KORI!" Happy shouts Gray then emerges "GRAY AS WELL".

"Why is he in his underwear" Lucy asked referring to Gray while Horologium has completely disappeared on her which Kori notices.

"Wait weren't you in a gint clock or something which was speaking for you?" Kori questioned.

"Yeah he disappeared on me just as you did your attack" Lucy explains mock hurt.

"So, why where you in the forest exactly" Natsu for once asking a smart question.

"We were coming back from a mission" Kori explained.

"Oh yeah, happy if your nose is so great why couldn't you smell them" Lucy wonders with a bit of sarcasm.

"There are some things you just don't want to smell" Happy said.

Kori takes offence to this "WATCH IT OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR TEETH IN CAT, YOU BLUE FUZZBALL" he shouts.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something Kori" Lucy said.

Kori looks with a questioning gaze "Oh yeah, go ahead, I'm all ears".

"Who was that blue haired girl you were sitting next to after the brawl at the guild yesterday?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, her she's my…" Kori starts but is interrupted by.

"GIRLFRIEND!" shouts Happy with his hands in front of his mouth to stop him laughing.

"Team mate, cat" he gritted between his teeth giving Happy a death glare he then looks back in Lucy's direction "Yeah that's Levy she's my team mate see I'm the leader of a team called team shadow gear it's got 5 members in it, anyway you's would probably get along to be honest she's pretty nice if you have a love of books, why do you ask any way?" Kori asked.

"She looks like someone who could become a potential friend" Lucy admits.

"Everybody in Fairy Tail will be friendly towards you we treat everybody like family regardless of background or the type of person they are, well except the..." he then mutters something that Lucy is unable to hear but Natsu and Gray seem to have picked up.

"Well he seems to have abandonment issues or something but another person would be Erza" Gray added getting up off the ground he is also now in clothes seemingly thanks to Kori he is wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt with a black undershirt and black trousers.

Natsu then pales "I don't have a clue why you's are so scared of her she's not that bad". Kori defends her.

"I've been meaning to tell you anyway, there's rumours around town that Erza's due back anytime now" Kori and Natsu then pale.

Lucy on the other hand is ecstatic "I can't wait to meet her" her voice then goes back to normal "But you know I've never seen a picture of her before in sorcerer weekly before what's she like" Lucy questioned curiously.

"SCARY" they all say in sync with each other with such comments as "A wild animal" Natsu "A vile beast" Gray "A demon" Kori and "More like a full-on monster" finally that one was Happy.

Lucy imagines a giant monster rampaging through a town with houses on fire and people running away.

"She's not that big you guys" Wolf said.

Natsu is sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and hands behind his head "She's big enough for me!" he states.

"One thing we can all agree on is she's definitely that scary maybe a little scarier!" Gray said.

A giant monster appears on the screen destroying a mountain with a kick and little Chibi Natsu, Kori, Gray, Happy and Wolf appearing at the bottom of the screen.

"Yeah she's about this scary" Chibi Natsu said pointing at the top of the screen.

"What" Chibi Gray interjects "I bet you Erza could take down about 3 mountains with a single kick" Chibi Gray said with his arms crossed.

"Don't exaggerate Gray it's more like 2" Chibi Happy said.

"Nah Gray's right it is probably 3 mountains" Chibi Kori added "What he forgot to mention was that on a bad day she could probably take down 5 mountains"

"You know guys even if she's able to take down a single mountain that's still pretty scary" Lucy interjected with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, we should be getting back" Kori said, they then hear a laughter and everything explodes around them and the end result is them under giant piles of sand Kori then pops his head out "What the hell was that, an ambush?" he wondered spitting out sand.

"What now?" Gray rhetorically asked in a pissed off mood.

"HAPPY" Natsu shouts spitting out sand as well they then look down the hill to see a bunch of mages standing around a bonfire of which Happy is tied to.

"We're finally gonna get some protein" one of the mages say he is one of two identical ginger haired twins wearing identical red coats with white lining down the zips and shoulders and black shirts "No more berries for us tonight" the other twin said drooling.

The next to speak out of the group of mages is a black-haired guy with a purple orb for attire he is wearing a purple jacket with shoulder plating on the left side and identical pants "Our future holds a feast".

"Wow" "Look at him shaking" the twins said observing Happy's sporadic shaking.

"Relax your gonna be in our bellies soon enough so there's no need to be scared" what can only be described as an troll said with dark grey skin and a red target on his head wearing a green cloak.

"I'm not shaking because I'm scared" Happy said this makes the troll have a suspicious look on his face Happy then adds "I'm shaking because I really got to use the bathroom, I swear I need to go or it's gonna make me taste weird".

The troll isn't buying it and orders the giant dungaree wearing chicken "Who cares, now cook him" the chicken then activates its fire magic and sets a stick on fire.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" Natsu shouts.

"Happy hold on, we'll be right down" Kori shouts.

"That's are friend and my cat you're trying to cook buddy" Natsu said angrily cracking his knuckles.

"You're all mages aren't you, what guild are you from?" Gray demanded to know.

"I'm not tellin, get him" the troll orders.

"Natsu Gray, let's get im" Kori said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, but don't go telling me what to do though" Natsu responds.

The three then jump at their opponents with Natsu attacking one of the twins with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist with Kori attacking the other with Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist and Gray attacking the giant chicken.

"SAND BOMB, GO" the troll chants with his hand on the ground a giant ball of sand envelopes Natsu within it.

"Natsu" Lucy cries out in worry.

"He's fine, go and help Happy" Gray assures her she runs over and tries to get him untied.

"Help, now Lucy's gonna eat me" Happy cries out.

"Shut up cat" she responds annoyed, the giant chicken mage then marches up to them "AH, don't eat me mister giant chicken".

"ICE DRAGON'S CLAWS" Kori summons claws around his hands that go up to his elbows he then slashes the chicken with the claws knocking it out the twins then appear behind him "Damn I thought me and Natsu took you's out already" they then brandish identical daggers "I guess not, ICE DRAGON'S SCALES" he swings his right arm shooting out numerous ice shape scales from the attack knocking the two out.

"Wow, he's powerful!" Lucy states staring in awe.

Gray then stares around "So who am I fighting?" He asked nobody in particular till he spots the guy with the orb they then get in a Mexican standoff staring at each other the first person to make a move could lose it all who will win, who will…

"You'll see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and women" The mage said in a monotone voice.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY READING MY FORTUNE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT?" Gray yells dumbstruck he then elbows the mage in the face knocking him out.

"Woah, he didn't even use magic" she then takes a second look "Put some clothes on" she yells.

"CRAP" a now almost naked Gray shouts.

"Where'd these brats come from anyway" The troll wonders Natsu then explodes out the ball of sand "UH OH"

"Jerk now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all because of you" Natsu said annoyed he then puts two hands to his mouth "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" he then shoots out a stream of fire at the troll knocking him out with burns.

They are then tied to a tree "Don't you think you went a little overboard Natsu" Kori said to Natsu while they have their backs turned to each other.

"Yeah well, I got the job done so why are you complaining"

They then butt heads with each other "You're in a freaking forest Natsu your roar could have burned the whole place down, and Erza coming back would be a whole lot more fun wouldn't it?" Kori freaks sarcastically.

"Yeah well I never burned anything down so why are you complaining" Natsu defended himself.

"Lulla-by" the troll struggles.

Lucy is crouching confused "Huh".

"Lulla- this" the troll struggles again.

"Lullaby, like a children's…" Gray starts but is interrupted when they are thrown all ways and the tree is pulled into the ground covering the mages that were tied to it.

"Ah THIS IS SERIOUSLY GETTING OLD!" Kori Shouts.

"Whatever or whoever that was, they're fast I can't even sense their presence anymore" Gray concludes.

"Well whoever it was let's just get back to the guild" Wolf suggested.

"Agreed" Kori said before thinking _"Whoever that was I don't think that's the last we'll be seeing of them"._

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Thank god I thought that would never end anyway we're pretty close to a thousand views YAY and still only 3 reviews I'm saddened anyway I know that in the anime its two days it takes them to get back but I changed it so the everlue mission and getting back were one day and yes I've combined the anime and manga contents together so Gray smokes in this though he doesn't in the anime but that last scene doesn't appear in the manga and really didn't need to appear I just like the reference to Juvia with the fortune teller any way adios.**

 **Edit 08/11/17 : this chapter has been slightly edited for mistakes and most have been corrected**


	8. The armored Fairy and Eisenwald

**Welcome back guys to Chapter 8 of the Ice Guardian still only 3 reviews at the time of writing this which is okay considering I had 10 chapters of The New Dawn before I got a review which I needed to help it improve which has improved this story quite a bit. Any way this chapter is the first chapter of Eisenwald which will only probably be about 4-5 chapters considering how much I can fit in each chapter but I'm not too sure I can make EP 5 into at least 2K words which is what I have been at so heads up this Arc might be very short**

 **The Ice Guardian**

* * *

" _Lulla- this" the ogre struggles again._

" _Lullaby, like a children's…" Gray starts but is interrupted when they are thrown all ways and the tree is pulled into the ground covering the mages that were tied to it._

" _Ahh, what the hell was that" Kori wonders._

" _Whatever or whoever that was, they're fast I can't even sense their presence anymore" Gray concludes._

" _Well whoever it was let's just get back to the guild" Wolf suggested._

" _Agreed" Kori said before thinking "Whoever that was I don't think that's the last we'll be seeing of them"._

* * *

 **At the Guildhall**

Inside the Guild we see Gray, Kori, Wolf and Levy sitting at the bar with Kori wearing black Gale-Force reading glasses with a flame pattern and a little flame on the left hand side of the lens on the left handle has a small 64x on it in white whizzing through a thick book with the actual characters flowing into the glasses "So what are you reading Kori? And why is it so urgent?" Levy curiously asked sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"Well" he started "To answer your first question: It's a book on several types of magic and to answer your second question: remember when I told you about two days ago that Happy was almost eaten and when we tied them to a tree" he stopped to see if she was still following.

"Yeah I'm still following" Levy confirmed.

"Well when they were tied to a tree they started muttering something that none of us could quite make out but to Gray it apparently sounded like lullaby so I'm trying to research what lullaby could be since they were taken before they could tell us what it is, so I'd assume it's something pretty bad" he explained sipping at his coffee.

"That means that assumption would probably be correct then if the person didn't want you to find out anything, meaning you're probably dealing with a dark guild which would pose a problem" Levy guessed.

"Well if it's a dark guild scheme, that would mean dark magic is involved and if that's the case then it may pose a threat to the entire world, and put many people's lives in danger" Gray points out.

"Good point" Kori said then added "And Gray, your clothes".

He then realises "Ah Crap"

"This is hard, I hate researching" Kori then bangs his head on the bar and rests it there he then lifts it and puts his Gale-Force reading glasses back on sluggishly.

* * *

"Well I guess we should pick another job" Natsu notes talking to Happy.

"Yeah we're running out of food money" Happy shouts.

"Well if we had taken that 2 Million jewels we would sitting really pretty" Lucy states.

"Please can you Pick a job Lucy" Natsu asked.

"Yeah because we picked the job last time" Happy notes.

Lucy then crosses her arms in a huff "Just forget it cat, as far as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded, and you didn't actually want me last time you just needed me because I'm a blonde".

Gray then hears the conversation "Don't worry about them Lucy you'll get plenty of offers from other teams".

Natsu is then annoyed by this and mutters "Jerk" Gray then hears the remark

"What did you call me Flame-brain" he shouts in Natsu's face butting heading heads with him.

"I called you a jerk, stripper" Natsu retorts.

* * *

"Man it's noisy in here" Kori remarks.

"Isn't Erza supposed to be back soon" Levy rhetorically asked.

Kori then shudders "Don't remind me".

"Yeah the whole guild goes quiet when she enters" Wolf stated.

"So how are you getting on with your research Kori?" Levy curiously asked.

"Not good, I'm not finding anything maybe you could try" Kori suggested

"I'll try" she then takes out her red Gale-Force reading glasses which are similar to Kori's except for the obvious fact they're red and have a little 18x inscribed and these ones have a wing ornament instead of a flame ornament and starts to read extremely fast but nowhere near as fast as Kori's "Kori could I ask you a favour?" Levy asked.

"Why, what is it?" Kori asked curiously.

"Your Gale-Force reading gasses are faster than mine, mine are only 18x yours are 64x so I'll be able to find it quicker if it is in here" Levy explains.

"Fine, here you go" he said handing over his glasses.

"Thanks" she then starts reading through the book.

The doors then slam open "W _hat the hell is it this time"_ Kori thinks to himself he turns around and see's it's Loke.

"It's Erza she's on her way here" he warns this sets the guild into a frenzy Kori then jumps slightly off his seat the whole guild hears heavy footsteps almost like a march coming closer and getting louder.

"She's not gonna be pleased when she hears about MT Hakobe" Cana teases to Macao.

"Aw man I'm a goner" he groans.

"Even the airs gone completely still, what I don't get is why everyone is completely scared of her?" Lucy notes

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we have in fairy tail so she is more than a bit intimidating" Mira explains calmly not even fazed by the fear that everyone is feeling at the moment.

Natsu and Gray are trembling "Why are they trembling so much?" Lucy asked Mira.

"They're scared a few years ago Natsu challenged her to a fight and got beat up pretty bad" Mira explained.

Macao also added in "She then found Kori and beat him up for walking around in his underwear"

"It still hurts man" Kori said solemnly he then adds "She then did the same to Gray for the exact same reason"

"Did it hurt?" Lucy asked.

"I had injuries for about a month. what do you think" he responded with a glare.

"Not to forget she also beat up Loke for trying to flirt with her, he totally deserved it though" Cana said.

"Yeah can't say I blame her" Lucy mumbled.

A figure enters the building through the doors carrying a massive object with them the object is revealed to be a giant horn with a bunch of gems within it, the holder of such object is the one and only Erza scarlet she is an average height female with red hair in armour and a dark blue skirt "I have returned. where is master Makarov?" she questioned to the guild.

"Woah she's pretty"" Lucy complimented.

"Said no one ever" Kori mocked hearing her with his enhanced hearing.

"LISTEN UP" Erza shouts addresses the guild "While I was out on the road I heard a few things, story is Fairy Tail's causing nothing but trouble, Cana you need to start controlling your drinking habit" she orders the women who is chugging on a barrel of beer

"She's tearing into everyone again" Levy mutters.

"I wonder if she heard about my last job" Kori wondered.

After she finished ranting at everyone she looks at the bar "Are Kori, Natsu and Gray here" she asked.

" _Crap, maybe not"_ Kori thinks to himself.

"Oh hey Erza we're just hanging out like good friends" Gray said gritting through his teeth sweating bullets and side wards holding on to Natsu with the latter doing the same "Aye" Natsu responds very Happy like.

"That's great it's good to see the two of you getting along so well, but it's only natural to the best of friends fight every now and again"

"Well. I wouldn't say we're the best of friends" Gray said.

"Natsu, Kori, Gray I need you to do me a favour" that piques their interests "While I was on the road I heard something that had me worried normally I would consult with the master but since he's away and we need to act fast you's are the three strongest wizards we have here so I'm asking you for help" this stuns everyone.

"Erza, Natsu, Kori and Gray working together No way this might be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!" Mira stated.

Meanwhile in Natsu and Gray's heads _"I've got to work on the same team as him"._

While in Kori's head _"My house better not have burned down by the time I get back"_ he thinks almost humorously.

* * *

 **Magnolia station**

"UGH, I hate this teaming up with you was the worst mistake ever" Natsu complained with a back pack on his shoulders butting heads with gray.

"Yeah, Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along" Gray retorted now wearing a high collared white jacket which reached down to his thighs there is also a blue line that runs down each side of the zip and continues by running down the bottom of the jacket.

"Fine why don't you just take care of it yourselves I don't want to go anyway" Natsu screamed annoyed with the current situation".

"Fine then, just means I'll be able to watch Erza beat you senseless" Gray retorts.

Sitting on a bench is Lucy, Happy, Wolf, and Kori with the latter in a slouched over position with a cartoon raincloud above him "So what's wrong with you Kori?" Lucy asked with concern for her friend.

"Just dreading getting on this train and suffering from motion sickness" Kori explained.

"So I guess that all dragon slayers suffer from motion sickness then" Lucy questions.

"All that I've came across anyway, although that's just Natsu and myself anyway but Frost-wing never said anything about motion sickness so I'm not too sure".

"Frost-Wing? Was that your dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! Frost-Wing is king of the Ice Dragons meaning I'm sort of a prince in a way" Kori explained.

"Wait dragons had kings?" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, every element of dragon apparently has a king, I think Natsu even said that his dragon was king of the fire dragons, anyway the bigger question what made you come along?" Kori asked.

"Oh, Mira made me come along since you Natsu and Gray will fight this entire trip no doubt" Lucy explained.

"Well, can't argue with her there" Kori seems to have gotten a bit better, they then hear heavy footsteps behind them.

"Sorry I'm late, I hoped you weren't kept waiting" Erza said from behind them.

"Oh not at all" they turn and face Erza just to have their faces drop from shock there is Erza carrying what could be considered a carriage of luggage.

Kori then looks over to Wolf and whispers "The biggest irony in all of Earthland is the fact that Erza knows Requip which gives you your own space and still manages to have the most luggage possible"

"It's time to go good buddy" Gray shouts hugging Natsu.

"It's always good seeing the two of you getting along so well" she looks at Lucy "I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday"

"My names Lucy and I'm new to Fairy tail, Mira asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two, I hope that's okay with you" Lucy introduced herself.

"The more the merrier I'm Erza, wait you're the girl I heard about I heard you were able to beat a mercenary gorilla with just your pinkie finger" Erza praises her.

Lucy is shocked "Oh no, it's my pleasure"

"ERZA" Kori shouts gaining her attention.

"Is something the matter?" Erza responded concerned.

"I'll go with you's under one condition" he raises his first finger for dramatic effect.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she wondered with Gray mouthing bad idea behind her.

"I'll go with you's if… I can fight your new team" he proposes.

Natsu and Gray's mouths drop She raises an eyebrow at this "Hmm, I accept your challenge".

* * *

 **On the train**

"I hate trains" Kori grumbles barely managing to stay sitting up but is doing better than Natsu who is slouched over and unable to speak.

"Why am I sitting next to the two sick dragon slayers" Gray muttered sitting on the seat closest to the window.

"Natsu why don't you come sit next to me" Erza suggested Natsu moved to sit next to Erza she then punches him in the stomach knocking him out and sitting his head on her lap.

" _Ouch, maybe she's not so sane as I first thought"_ Lucy thinks.

"Spill it Erza what's this mission about" Gray asked asking the question that was on all their minds.

"Of course. I have reason to believe to believe Eisenwald the dark guild, is planning something big with a magical item by the name of Lullaby" She explained.

"LULLABY" they shout out remembering their earlier encounter "Wait, that thing from before" Lucy asked.

"Yep. Unfortunately" Kori confirms who has recovered from his motion sickness.

"I see, so you've run into the Eisenwald guild before?" Erza asked.

"Well I'm not too sure they were part of Eisenwald or not but they did mention lullaby so it could be a connection" Kori stated.

"Hmm, it seems like they might have dropped out of the guild, possibly because they were afraid or simply wanted no part of what is to come" Erza hypothesized.

"So it's so bad it even scares dark wizards" Gray wondered.

"I'm only hypothesizing at the moment, but whoever dragged off Happy's kidnappers must have been a part of Eisenwald and didn't want their plan getting out".

"Makes sense" Kori said then added "Do we even know what this thing looks like?".

"No" Erza answered.

"What do you think their gonna try?" Lucy asked.

"Can't say for certain" Erza said, she then explained when she heard about Eisenwald.

"Well great so we've got an Erigor the reaper to deal with, just great" Kori said annoyed.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden" Happy said.

"IT'S SWEAT!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How could I have been so careless, if I had only just realised Erigor's name I could have forced them to tell me their plans".

"So let me get this straight Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby so you want to stop them, because after what you overheard you're sure it's gonna be something big" Kori summarises.

"That's correct, and I'm not foolish enough to think I can storm an entire dark guild all by myself that's why I asked you Gray and Natsu to come along, we're storming the Eisenwald guild" she said.

"Sounds like a party" Kori said.

"Sounds like fun to me" Gray said.

After a little while

"If you don't mind me asking Erza what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked while Kori and Gray are munching on sandwiches.

"It's so cool" Wolf chimes in "It makes her enemies bleed".

"Personally, I think Gray's or Kori's magic is much more prettier" She said eating strawberry cake.

Gray raises both his hands "What you mean like this" he then makes the Fairy Tail symbol out of ice "I use ice magic, not like Kori's though mine is called ice make magic".

"Wait Kori can you use ice make magic?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, although my magic is actually dragon slayer magic Frost-wing taught me ice make" Kori explained.

"HUH, now I just realised why you and Natsu don't get along very well he's fire and you're ice!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Nah, I just hate his guts" Gray said.

"I'm going for a piss see ya" Kori then walks out to the toilets.

* * *

 **A little time later**

Kori walks back into the hallway to see a black haired guy wearing a long white jacket kicking Natsu in the face.

"Okay what the hell did I miss? Who the hell are you?" Kori questions.

"Oh, it's another little fly" the guy answered.

"I asked you your name now give it to me or I'll beat it out of you" Kori threatened.

"You can definitely try won't work though, look down" The guy asked.

Kori then looks gown at the floor to see a magic circle black in colour below his feet, numerous fists then emerge punching Kori in the jaw "What the hell, you're strong I'll give you that but I'll still kick your ass regardless. ICE DRAGON'S DIAM…" the attack is stopped when the train stops abruptly knocking both mages off their feet the black-haired guy then drops a demonic looking flute.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked noticing the demonic looking flute.

"You saw it" the black haired guy said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" Natsu ignites his fist ablaze and launches at the shadow mage.

"Guard shadow" five fists then emerge blocking Natsu's attack but destroying the carriage they were currently on the guy is sitting on the ground in a heap and mutters "Lucky shot".

"Little fly huh" Natsu smirked holding up a fist victoriously.

" _Attention all passengers the abrupt stop was a false alarm we'll be departing again shortly"_ the person on the intercom stated.

"Crap I gotta go" Natsu said grabbing his bag.

"Hold it right there, don't think I'm letting you get away that easily you're messing with Eisenwald" the shadow mage threatened.

"Eisenwald? Crap that means I got to take you down, buddy" Kori said, the train then starts to move again making Kori lose his footing with the motion sickness and Natsu completely losing it they are then chucked out a window and both fly into Gray who is on top a magic mobile knocking them to the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Erza asked the incapacitated mages.

"AYE" they manage in sync.

"Barely" Kori muttered.

Now that they've recovered "THAT HURT, you idiots" Gray shouted.

"Shut up, you stripping freak" they both shouted in sync punching him in the face.

"You guys left me on the train" Natsu shouts angrily.

"Yeah me too, what the hell!" Kori exclaimed.

"I'm deeply sorry Natsu" she then one arm hugs him into her armour almost crushing his skull With a "It's okay" being his pained response.

"I'm shaken up pretty bad, I got beaten up by this guy on the train, I think it's the guy that dragged off Happy's kidnappers" Natsu said.

"Are you sure?" she shouts.

"Erza, he said he was from Eisenwald" Kori said then gets punched in the face by Erza rather forcefully.

"You fool how could you let him get away" Erza shouted.

"It's not like I wanted to let him get away, the train started moving, and I got smashed out the window" Kori explained with his voice raised.

"Am I missing something here?" Natsu asked confused.

"YOU FOOL I explained everything on the train, you should listen when people talk to you" Erza shouted.

"You are aware you knocked him out right?" Kori rhetorically asked.

"So he was on the same train we were. we've got to catch that train" Erza said strapping a black band round her arm which connected to the magic mobile by a wire.

"So what did this guy look like?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"He didn't look like a dark guild member, but he had this strange flute thingy and it had a skull on it with three eyes on it" Kori answers.

" 'A three eyed skull'" Lucy repeats.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kori questions.

"It's just, I've heard about it. 'Lullaby the cursed song' its death magic" Lucy revealed.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Yeah I know it's late but I'm studying for exams that I will be sitting so sorry about that. Anyway, I'm actually writing a new story it's work in progress right now but I have high hopes for it it contains Fairy Tail in an AU and zombies so high hopes but it's about 1,000 words right now so soon maybe.**


	9. Taking down Eisenwald!

**What's up guys I'm back from the dead with the 9** **th** **chapter of The Ice Guardian this week its… WAIT it's been 18 months CRAP!**

 _ **The Ice Guardian**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail obviously.**

* * *

 _Previously_

" _So, what did this guy look like?" Gray asked suspiciously._

" _He didn't look like a dark guild member, but he had this strange flute thingy and it had a skull on it with three eyes on it" Kori answers._

" ' _A three eyed skull'" Lucy repeats._

" _Yeah, what about it?" Kori questions._

" _It's just, I've heard about it. 'Lullaby the cursed song', it's death magic" Lucy revealed._

* * *

Now

"Death magic? no way, you've got to be kidding me!" Kori exclaimed clasping his hands around the back of his head in a freak out manner.

"What like an enchantment of some sort?" Gray asked.

"I've only ever read it in books, Lullaby the cursed song it has the ability to kill who ever hears the tune while protecting the caster" Lucy explained.

Kori stops his freak out "Erza, get that magic mobile up and running, we need to catch that train" he realized.

"Agreed, everyone get in now!" She ordered.

"Oh no!" Natsu responded "No way am I getting in there, I'll just walk".

"NATSU!" Kori shouted "You're getting in there whether you like it or not! Innocent people's lives are at risk here!" Kori ordered.

"Fine" Natsu huffed.

"Erza, let's go" Kori shouted.

"On it" Erza shouts back revving up the Magic mobile and driving off.

* * *

Later

"I could get a car or a boat, but why a train since it can only follow the tracks?" Happy questions looking over a ledge from the parked Magic mobile.

"I'll agree that makes very little sense" Kori sitting on top of the magic mobile answered the blue felines question.

"They're pretty fast though" Erza pointed out.

"Although the military's been called so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them, right!" Lucy questioned.

"We can't risk it though, death magic was designed so that it could kill thousands with ease, we can't risk the chance of Eisenwald using it" Kori explained.

"Agreed, hold on" they then zoom off.

A little bit later

They're whizzing through the busy streets of Oshibana town when Gray shouts from the top of the vehicle "Slow down Erza you're gonna use up all your magic!"

"So be it, if that's what it takes then fine. Besides I've still got you, Natsu and Kori so don't worry about me" she responded, though looking extremely exhausted.

Kori who is holding on next to Gray though looking green from his motion sickness adds "Don't worry Gray, Erza's an S-Class wizard I don't think a magic mobiles gonna take her down" he assures him.

"Fine!" he huffs giving up the argument then checks up on Kori "You okay?"

"Yeah totally fine" he quipped sarcastically he then covered his mouth keeping the contents of his stomach down that was threatening to be unleashed.

"Just don't puke over me" Gray angrily muttered.

Kori manages to keep the puke at bay and groaned back "No promises."

"What's that up ahead!" Gray called out pointing up to massive station where easily over 100 where crowding around the front.

"Looks like an army barricade" Kori then looks down and starts furiously rubbing his eyes "OW, my eyes, I'm so dizzy from this sickness."

Gray then lends a comforting hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, were just about to get off, hang in there."

* * *

"Please stand back, the station is currently closed due to certain circumstances!" one of the men standing there with a megaphone announces.

"Certain circumstances, are they serious?" one of the crowd exclaimed surprised "I heard the station has been takin over by a group of thugs" another said.

Erza then appears behind the guy with the megaphone "What's going on here?" she demanded.

The guy then turns around and angrily shouts "Why would I tell you lady" Erza then then gets mad at this and headbutts the poor guard moving on to the next guard and doing the same exact thing headbutting that guard.

Looking at this display Lucy comments "Seems like her questioning methods are a bit counterproductive." While carrying motion sickened Natsu unconscious on her back.

"That's Erza for ya" Gray commented with Kori using him as support while being half unconscious.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy shouted at him true to her word Gray had managed to strip out of his clothes and now just in his underwear.

"The Eisenwald guilds inside, let's go" she commands

"Right" Gray responds.

"So, I've got to drag this one around" Lucy questions referring to Natsu who had just woken up "Sorry" Natsu apologises.

"I hate my life" Kori mutters in his sickened half-conscious state.

* * *

They're now running through a corridor when Erza begins to bring them up to date on events "A small army unit stormed in earlier and they have yet to return, good chance is they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces" Erza guesses.

Kori who is now fully conscious and running has doubts running through his head objects to this "Erza, hate to disagree but I'm going to say that assumptions wrong."

"Why's that?" Erza wonders.

"Because, it might just be because I'm a dragon slayer but it's well too quiet don't you think?" he asked.

"I hate to agree in this situation but I think Kori's right" Gray adds.

"I just hope I'm wrong in this situation"

"I hope you're wrong too" Gray jokes sarcastically.

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!" Kori fires back.

"FOCUS!" Erza demands.

"SORRY MAM" they both apologise.

Kori's theory is proven correct when they enter the next room and find a number of unconscious guards hunched over.

Lucy's face gains a look of fear on it "Who could've done this?" she asked fearfully.

"isn't it obvious? Eisenwald did this!" Kori calmly states

They enter a massive room facing down the Eisenwald guild with who they assume to be Erigor standing there with a massive scythe Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head but hangs down to the left of his face with a tuft partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark, and he has an elongated face with sharp features and pointed ears, His eyes are circled and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines.

The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, blue motifs, which take on spiralling forms, and adorn his shoulders, and back. he dons a torn Japanese-like outfit. and is bare-chested, with all his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his neck similarly to Kori's own, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves.

"Welcome, Fairy tail flies" he said menacingly with his scythe hanging over his shoulder.

"I can assume you're Erigor the reaper, eh!" Kori questions cracking his knuckles.

"That would be correct, fly" he answers

"Hey, you" the guy on the train from earlier, said to Kori "It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor."

Gray leans over to Kori and whispers "That the guy that chucked you out of the train earlier."

"Yep" Kori mutters annoyed.

"Tell us what your plan is!" Erza commands.

"Oh, I see you haven't figured it out yet, tell me" Erigor then jumps and lands on a speaker with the assistance of his wind "what do all train stations have?"

"Whoa", its wind magic!" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"He aims to use the speakers to broadcast Lullaby; would I be correct Erigor?" Kori questioned him his voice laced with venom spitting out his name.

"You're quite right, fly" Erigor mocked.

"I'll show you fly" Kori shouted chucking off his jacket and jumping at Erigor with an ice mist covered fist which Erigor blocks with his wind magic which throws Kori to the ground back to the group which he makes a crater "Okay bad idea" he grunts.

"That's some weird ice magic" one of the Eisenwald grunts commented.

There're probably hundreds of people outside the station right now, and who knows if I raise the volume I could probably kill the entire city" Erigor explained.

"But why, why would you kill innocent civilians" Gray shouted in anger.

"This is a cleansing of those who remain blissfully unaware of those who have had their rights stripped away, they've committed a sin and now the reaper will collect their souls" Erigor said raising his scythe "Men show these flies the fury of the Eisenwald guild"

The grunts from Eisenwald then charge forward Erza is about to retaliate when Kori raises a hand in front of her "Let me, **Ice dragons Chain-whip** " a magic circle appears around his right hand and out of it a segmented whip with one side having sharp serrated teeth like the blade of a sword he swings it horizontally knocking the grunts to the ground.

One of the grunts that was smart enough not to charge at Kori shouts "Oh, crap do you know who that guy is?" another responds "No, but that guys a monster" the first grunt answers "Oh come on you never heard of 'im the scars above the left eye, black hair with white tips, the black muffler, the black sleeveless trench coat even the grey cat with wings that's **The** **Ice guardian** " he declares in fright.

"The ice guardian I like it, it has a ring don't you think" Kori said with a huge grin "I needed a moniker everybody else has one and I didn't."

"Wait the Ice Guardian that's the guy that took out the Viper tongue guild!" one grunt screams out.

Kori raises an eyebrow "Viper tongue?" he turns to Wolf and realises "oh yeah, those guys in Hargeon."

"how did you forget that considering it happened only two weeks ago" Wolf questions him in response Kori shrugs his shoulders.

"Must have not been that important" Erigor then floats into the sky and disappears "Natsu, Gray" Kori shouts "Yeah" they both respond "Go after Erigor and take Lucy with you as well, with the both of youse combined it should be able to take Erigor down, me and Erza will meet up you three after we take these guys down understood!" Kori orders.

"When did you become the leader?" Gray questions.

"Since never, now go!" Gray and Natsu run off the latter dragging Lucy with him leaving Kori, Erza and Wolf Kori grabs at his scarf under his mouth similarly to Natsu "Guess Erza its just me and you." Erza chuckles and her armour starts to glow "Seems so Kori, in that case **Requip: Heavens wheel** " she raises into the air in a burst of light when she comes back down she is wearing different armour this armour is silver. The upper part of this armour consists of a small, revealing breastplate the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist is covered by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with metal wings. The armour also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"I Kageyama will take down the idiots" the shadow mage now identified as Kageyama obviously scared from Erza's transformation said disappearing from the station into shadows.

"You aren't goin anywhere" Kori shouts raising his hand as a magic circle appears and out of it blasts a stream of ice similar to that of a miniature ice dragons roar "Goddamn it I hate shadow mages" he grinds through his canines.

A mage in a pharaohs cloak over casual clothing then uses shadows from his finger tips to grapple onto railings above "I Rayule will assist you" he declared disappearing.

"Anyone else want to disappear… no good let's get started" Kori declares cracking his knuckles and neck menacingly as he and Erza get into battle stances "Ice dragons roar" he unleashes his signature roar knocking out a large portion of the men.

" **Circle sword** " Erza announces jumping into the air while slashing her two swords away from each other horizontally making an arc of energy crash into another group of the grunts.

"Oh, crap that's Titania queen of the fairies" one goon realised pissing himself.

" **Ice dragon's claws** " Kori then gains dragon shaped claws around his hands " **Ice dragons scales** " he swipes his hand shooting out numerous ice scales hitting another group.

Kori laughs almost manically "What would Natsu say? Oh yeah I'm all fired up"

* * *

With Natsu, Lucy and Gray

"Man, this sucks, I can't tack Erigor's scent its likes he's completely vanished." Natsu shouts in frustration.

"Well keep trying, Erza and Kori are fighting off the rest of Eisenwald" Gray coldly replies.

"Do you think they'll be okay by themselves?" Lucy worries.

"Don't worry about them" Gray assures her "Erza's an S-class wizard and Kori is probably about that as well."

They continue to run until they hit a cross road "Which way do you think we should go?" Lucy wonders.

"The only option we have is to split up and search for Erigor, he could be hiding anywhere in this station" Gray summarises.

Lucy then goes into a thinking pose "Good plan but thing is who's going with who, there's four of us."

"I think Lucy should go with Gray" Happy said with a teasing voice.

"Shut it you blue furball, or ill turn you into an ice cube!" Gray shouts he then sighs and regains his cool "Actually I was going to suggest that I go alone, you three go right I'll take the left"

He then starts to run but is interrupted by Lucy "Wait! Are you sure, you want to go alone."

"Don't worry I'll be fine I prefer doing this by myself anyway" he calls back.

"Hey ice princess" Natsu shouts.

"What is it, ash for brains?"

Natsu grins "You start fighting Erigor, let me get a punch in as well?"

"Yeah alright, no promises though" he taunts they then share a grin before quickly dropping it realising that they hate each other and running opposite directions.

* * *

Back with Kori and Erza

Kori stands there slightly out of breath with a couple light bruising's from attack that proved ultimately futile he then stretches his arms yawing "Well that sucked they were all weak as hell and just wouldn't stay down."

"Yeah it wouldn't have taking so long if you hadn't held back so much" Wolf argues.

"Yeah like I'm going to waste energy that I'll need later on, on foot soldiers" Kori sarcastically retorts whey argue Erza is starting to stumble and falls using her sword as a support Kori then holds her upright "Woah, you okay Erza."

"Yeah, Gray was right I pushed myself too far with the magic mobile" she realised.

"It's okay don't worry. if you didn't, we might have not got here in time" he assures her "And anyway don't go dying on me now, I still need to kick your asses when we get back" he playfully taunts.

"I hope your skills have improved since last time we fought, I'm not going easy and I'll have Natsu and Gray as well" she warns playfully.

"Eh we'll see about" he then sets her down carefully, so he didn't wound her any further.

A man who didn't engage Kori or Erza then decides to run off.

"Kori, you have to go after him he'll probably lead you right to Erigor. I'll catch up after I recover a bit of my magic" Erza said panting slightly.

Kori picks his jacket up off the floor "Right I'll go after Erigor, Wolf stay with Erza." With that he runs after Erigor.

"Aye"

As he is running a grunt from before who hadn't been smart enough to stay down gets up and tries to launch an attack at Kori, but he doesn't have long enough to charge the attack as Kori quickly closes the distance by sliding and forcefully upper cutting the helpless soldier not even bothering to use magic "OUT THE WAY!" Kori screams.

Erza chuckles "Good luck Kori."

* * *

With Gray

We see Gray running down a hallway when he decides to stop "If I was Erigor where the hell would I go" he then looks up and sees a speaker "That's right he's going to play the flute through the speaker system meaning he'd go to… oh crap the broadcast room."

He then gets to a room with Studio in giant bold letters he then kicks down the door "Give up Eri... gor, what the hell he's not here. He should be though" as he finishes his train of thought he doesn't notice a mage above him that tries to attack him but Gray dodges at the last second.

The mage is revealed as Rayule the mage who has the pharaoh clothing he is dangling from the ceiling using his shadow from his fingers to grapple on to the ceiling.

"That was a pretty good guess fly, but sorry to say our plan wasn't actually that simple" he grins "You actually think Erigor would reveal his actual plan so easily did you"

"Something like that" he furrows his brow in thought "If that wasn't the plan then I'll just get you to tell me the plan. Ice Make: Lance" he launches multiple sharp lances at Rayule who disappears into shadows.

He then appears behind Gray and swiping at him with his shadow tendrils. Gray dodges and chants " **Ice Make: Hammer** " this summons a giant hammer made of ice that swipes at Rayule it grazes him but not enough to injure him.

"Haha, you think attacks like that are enough to injure me, piece of advice you can't hurt shadows" he then disappears into his shadows once again "Damn it" Gray grunts, after a about a minute Rayule smirks and does another shadow attack Gray only smirks at this.

"Ice Make: Shield" he summons a wall of ice in front of him which the shadows can't pass through making them disappear after the wall drops Rayule decides to charge headfirst but Gray predicts this and dodges and then thrusts his arms forwards " **Ice Make: Wave Blast** " from his hands a wave of ice shoots forward colliding with Rayule's stomach.

"Oh look, seems I can hit shadows" Gray said with a smirk "If I've learned one thing since joining Fairy Tale and fighting Kori and Flame Brain daily, it's that you don't charge headfirst without a plan."

He then lifts Rayule up and pushes him against the wall "Now your gonna tell me what your plan is, since it's not using the PA system" he finishes by slamming him into the wall again.

Rayule coughs a bit of blood "Fine I guess I can tell you now, since Erigor's probably already activated the wind barrier."

Gray interrupts him "What do you mean a wind barrier?"

Rayule Explains "Erigor has created a wind barrier using his magic its purpose. Simple its to keep you insects in here while he completes his ultimate plan"

Gray smashes him against him the wall yet again "Tell me what the plan is."

Rayule coughs up a bit more blood then explains "The wind barriers meant to keep you insects inside the station, we knew you would cause problems for us so we lured you here to trap you in, honestly we needed the station locked own because from here to clover no one can get there unless your Erigor." Gray doesn't realise the shadows wrapping around Rayule's fingers until it's too late and is pushed back.

" _Clover, as in Clover town… what the hell would they want in clover, wait that's where gramps is for the guild master meeting."_

Rayule seems to figure out what Gray is thinking "You've probably figured it out but if you haven't let me tell ya the guild masters conference is happening in Clover right as we speak, one tune of that flute and those old geezers will keel over before they even know what hit em."

Gray is angered by this "You've just threatened gramps and the rest of the guild masters, gramps has treated us as his children so I don't take that too lightly" A massive magical power gathers around Gray coating the walls in ice and frost "With that threat you're messing with all of Fairy tail and unluckily for you Fairy tail isn't one to be messed with."

Rayule tries to subdue Gray with his shadow tendrils but it is proven pointless as Gray's ice freezes the shadows ice then then surrounds his feet and crawls up his legs "That's impossible why can't I phase through it, no!" he is then covered head to toe in ice completely frozen.

"I need to tell Kori and the others before it's too late" with he runs off.

* * *

With Kori

"Where the hell did that guy go!" Kori shouts punching a wall, after a couple of minutes he calms down and catches his breath "Well screw this I'm going back to Erza chasing shadow mages is impossible" he then starts to run back "Just my luck there's a whole dark guild of shadow mages, Tsh."

After couple of minutes he runs into Natsu, Happy and Lucy quite literally into Natsu flooring both of them.

"Ow" they both groan holding their heads.

"Kori, where the hell is Erza?" Lucy wonders.

"At the front of the station with Wolf I went off to chase after this fat mage, I thought chasing him would've led me to Erigor apparently not though I was heading back since I lost the scent" he explains.

"Well we split up with Gray when we came to a crossroad, we haven't had much luck with finding Erigor though" Lucy said.

"Tsh, figures. Right let's go back to Erza since we've lost track of any other Eisen…" he cuts himself off by ducking under shadows that about to hit him "Thank god for dragon senses" he mumbles.

The attacker is revealed to be Kageyama "Watching you's has been fun and all but I've learned everything I can from you pinkie you eat fire to increase your magic power but the Ice Guardian seems to be stronger so Next time you won't be so lucky to dodge my shadows." He then puts his hand on the ground " **Knuckle** **Shadow"** this summons shadows out of the ground shaped like fists which hit Kori from multiple angles and launch him into a wall.

"I fucking hate shadow mages" Kori muttered. " **Ice Dragons ROAR** " he fires his roar at Kageyama who phases himself into the ground to avoid the attack while the attack in question rips through about two walls.

Kageyama then appears behind Kori using shadows to punch him in the back causing Kori to flip forwards "Hold on, **Fire Dragons ROAR** " Natsu then releases a large stream of fire from his mouth Kageyama not expecting this actually gets hit from the attack burning his clothing.

"You actually managed to hit him" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Forgot they were here" Kageyama realises.

"HEY!" they scream offended.

Natsu then sighs "Seems we'll just have to take him down together" he concludes.

"Let's go, I guess. **Ice Dragons Claws** " Kori activates his claw spell.

" **Open Gate of the golden bull: Taurus** "out of one of Lucy's keys appears humanoid cow with a giant two headed axe "Mooo! You lookin fine today Lucy"

"Huh, I was expecting a bull not a cow, I'm disappoint…" before Kori finishes, he is assaulted with multiple shadows which he blocks with his arms in an "X" position "Should've expected that."

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** " Natsu tries to punch Kageyama with a flame enhanced fist he blocks it by turning into the shadows "That's cheating" Natsu shouts.

"Deal with it loser, **Shadow knuckles** " he once again launches multiple knuckle shaped shadows at Natsu.

" **Ice Dragons Scales** " Kori launches multiple scale shaped ice attacks at Kage's back it actually hits him, and he gets visibly annoyed "What, angry yet" Kori taunts.

Not yet, **Shadow Orochi**. Ha-ha I'd watch out they'll tear you to shreds"

"Like hell am I scared of snakes, **Ice Dragons Talon** " he uses an ice enhanced kick to destroy the shadow creation "And if you're wondering how I did that axe me later."

"What the hell are you talking…" he is then slashed down his back by Taurus leaving a large gash enough for blood to spray out he then phases back into shadows.

"Thanks Lucy, that was perfectly timed" Kori said with a maniacal grin.

" 'Axe me later' what a horrible joke" Kageyama spat reappearing from the floor looking angry "Eh, I have to be excited somehow" Kori said with a shrug.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** " Natsu chants punching Kageyama in the face into a wall ending the fight "Seems you're gonna show us where the hell Erigor is" Natsu demands.

In the back Kori fist bumps the air "Yes, I didn't strip" Lucy looks over and sighs "Guess again" he then looks down and realises that yes, he has stripped his jacket off "Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"You're an idiot, it's too late and you haven't realised it yet. Erigor's not even here, by now he's off to clover" Kage explains

"Clover why would."

"Natsu!" Erza shouts appearing in the room with Gray and Wolf "Erza your all…" Natsu is shock as a sword slashing vertically comes into his vision which Natsu mistakes as it coming towards him so he dodges out the way it revealed to actually be aimed above Kage's shoulder.

"Kageyama, dispel the wind barrier or I'll force you to!" Erza threatens.

"Just do it man, this chicks a real monster" Natsu exclaims.

"Shut up Natsu" Gray demanded "What an idiot" Kori groaned.

Surprisingly Kageyama agrees "Fine I'll dispel it" he then feels a pain in his chest he looks down to find he was punched through the gut "Ka. Karaka" he manages to say before falling unconscious.

Karaka who punched Kage through the chest is an Eisenwald mage with green spiky hair and is quite fat for attire he wears a red overcoat with a white shirt underneath and golden segmented necklace with giant circles between each segment.

"What the. Fuck just. happened" Kori stutters.

* * *

 **Sup guys guess who just crawled out under the rock they've been living under for about the last 18 months playing Fortnite… just kidding anyway I really don't have an excuse. I honestly thought a lot people didn't want any more chapters but then I got a review off of user Karsap to continue so I decided why not please R and R till next time. (if it isn't another 18 months)**


	10. Lullaby: The death song

**Sup guys how are you today and welcome back after a week and not another 18 months. This chapter took a week but I'm sorry, I'm getting very busy in my life and I wouldn't expect next chapter out next week. I made this chapter in a week as a bit of an apology and thank you for the support.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Fairy Tail it is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **KarSap: being honest for Kori's voice I just imagine Johnny Yong Bosch doing his Ichigo voice, I don't watch Sub much honestly if I can watch Dub, I will watch the Dub.**

 **The Ice Guardian**

* * *

"What the. Fuck just. happened" Kori stuttered watching the senseless betrayal that just took place.

"Why the hell would you do that to your friend, is that the way you dark guilds treat each other!" Natsu rhetorically shouted his fists clenched, he then jumps to attack the shaking Karaka, said person tries to retreat into the wall but this is proven futile when Natsu knocks out Karaka anyway.

"Natsu, calm down!" Kori ordered. He rushes over to Erza who tries to revive Kage who at this point has fallen unconscious "Kage, you have to get up and dispel the wind barrier" Erza exclaimed. "Look there's no point Erza he's unconscious, he's not gonna be able to do much" Kori rebuts.

"If I force him to, he will!"

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

They are now at the main entrance when Kori pulls out a rose gold lighter with a fairy tail logo engraving on one side and a "K" on the other side "So, let me get this straight, we can't get through to the outside because Erigor has used his magic to create a barrier that we can't get through and the only person who can is unconscious?" Kori concludes trying to light the lighter but the flame goes out because of the wind.

"Pretty much, yeah" Gray answered.

"So; we're screwed" Kori said, Natsu tries to attack the barrier with his Fire Dragons Iron Fist but is blown back half way across the room by the barrier "Thanks Natsu, yeah we're screwed. Good to know."

"Why can't you or Gray just freeze the wind then Natsu can melt it" Lucy wondered.

"It's not really as simple as that, if it was I would have already done it and we would be out by now" Gray answered just looking at the wind barrier now "Thing is, if I tried to freeze it I would just end up like that idiot there" referring to Natsu who was getting up after his last attempt.

Erza, who has been quiet through the conversation due to patching up Kage's wounds chimes in "We need to get out of here soon Erigor's probably half way to clover at this rate" she estimated.

"I know, I'm trying to fucking think!" Kori shouts back, Natsu then once again jumps at the barrier trying to attack it is once again blown backwards half way across the room this time also catching Kori in the process knock him on his back "Would you stop Ash brain!"

"Would you stop trying to play the hero!" this time by Lucy, Natsu tries to attack it again anyway "I have to save gramps" he punches it and doesn't immediately get blown away this time instead he's pulled back by Lucy he turns around in complete shock "What is it?" she asked confused.

"Why don't you just summon a spirit and we can travel through the spirit like I did at Everlue's?" Natsu questioned, Kori who at this point started drinking Alcohol from a flask spat it out "What! that's impossible, you'd suffocate, there's no air in their world."

"Yeah as Kori just said it's impossible to travel through the celestial spirit world, secondly even if we could do that there would also have to be another celestial spirit wizard on the other side to open a gate to pass through, so yeah it's impossible" Natsu just stands there confused "Yeah I didn't understand any of that, just do it."

Kori face palms "Oh, my god. Natsu let me explain this to you in simplistic language, it is impossible to travel through the celestial spirit you would suffocate, humans can't go" he explained almost tearing his hair out.

"Wait" happy exclaimed bringing everyone's attention to him "I just remembered what was trying to tell you, back on the magic mobile Lucy"

"This better be important happy, we're kind of busy if you haven't noticed" Gray said. Happy pulls out a golden key "Well remember back at Everlue's and the fact he was a celestial spirit wizard, well Virgo came to me since he got arrested his contract was then broken, so she asked me to give it to you."

"Great, good to know is this important right now" Kori interjects.

Lucy sighs "Look, thanks for telling me but we don't really have time for that right now, leave it till later okay" happy tries to interject but Lucy interrupts "Shut up, why can't you just meow like any other cat!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"Scary" muttered Gray "Agreed" said Wolf.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that since Virgo can drill holes that she might be able to help us get out of here" happy explained on his hands and knees in crocodile tears.

"Wait, are you serious?" Kori exclaimed.

Lucy then hugs happy tightly "Oh happy, you're so smart why didn't you say so then" happy then replied, "I tried to, but someone was pinching my cheeks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah can we just hurry this up" Kori commented annoyed.

Lucy nods her head and stands up "Right, I call upon thee from the world of the celestial spirit's hear my call and pass through the gate, **Open gate of the maiden: Virgo** " out of the ground pops up a slim pink haired girl looking in her early twenties wearing a maid outfit with chains dangling from her wrists "How may I help you, mistress" she said in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked looking confused "Hey Virgo, hey you've lost some weight" Natsu greeted "I apologise for any trouble I might have caused you" Virgo answered.

"She didn't just lose weight Natsu" Lucy exclaimed, Kori who is confused wonders "So, can anyone explain what the hell you're talking about?" "She's like a totally different person" Lucy answered.

"I don't know, I kind of liked you when you looked all tall and stuff" Natsu said. "You mean this form" Virgo then grows into what can only be described as an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails looking like a gorilla, this surprises and scares everyone especially Kori, Wolf and Gray who hadn't been at Everlue's mansion.

"Change back, change back, I'm your celestial spirit wizard" Lucy commands which Virgo does eventually Kori still shook screams in frustation "Can we just get out of here please!"

"Right, anyway Virgo can we sort out the specifics later, we need to get out of here, can you drill under the wind barrier?" Lucy asked Virgo "Yes mistress" Virgo bowed." Can you not call me mistress?" Lucy requested.

"Oh my god" Kori muttered pinching his nose drinking from his flask still "How about princess then" Virgo suggested.

"Oh yeah that works" Lucy said, "Typical" Gray muttered this time Virgo then drills under ground "Yes let's get out of here" Gray cheered.

Natsu then picks up Kage off the Floor "I know we're enemies and all, but I'd feel pretty bad if we left him here to die" the rest just smiled.

They then get outside "Looks like we made it out now let's get to clover!" Erza shouted being the only way the others would have heard her due to the wind being so strong.

"This wind is crazy!" Lucy shouts Virgo then pulls down the hem of her dress "Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing" Virgo said forgetting that her skirt was also rising up causing Gray, who was right behind her to have a nose bleed "Oh wow" he commented.

"You just worry about your own" Lucy Commented. Kage who is on the ground at this point warned "Erigor is probably already at Clover at this point, you've lost, hahaha" he laughs until he starts to cough because of his wounds.

A this point Lucy notices they're down a number of people "Guys where did Natsu and Happy go?" she questioned Gray also notices people missing "Kori and Wolf are gone too"

Erza then seems to realise why "They're going after Erigor, get to the magic mobile we have to catch up to them.

* * *

 **With Kori**

Kori and Wolf are rushing after Erigor with Wolf carrying Kori when Kori turns around "Sorry for pushing you little buddy but we need to catch up to Erigor" Kori explained. "It's alright" Wolf replied. Kori then speeds them up by directing his ice magic to his feet.

With Erigor he is almost at the end of the bridge when he hears a sound "What the hell is that?" he growls, he is then kicked out of the air by Kori "How did you escape my wind barrier?" he shouts in anger.

Kori then laid Wolf down "Rest up little buddy, this fight will be over quick I promise" he assured.

Erigor then raises his scythe over his head and laughs "You're quite correct, this fight will be over quick but with your defeat not mine, **storm** …" he is then interrupted when a fire ball whizzes past Kori's head "WHAT THE FUCK?" Kori exclaimed in surprise while the fireball slams into Erigor winding him, the fireball is revealed to be Natsu and happy, Happy being in a similar state to Wolf.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance" Kori groans coughing up dust, he then stops coughing and shouts "What the hell Natsu, I'm going to take down Erigor."

"Uh no, I'm going to take down Erigor" they then stare down each other till Kori relents "Fine, I guess we'll take him down together then. **Ice Dragons Diamond Fist** " he then punches Erigor in the stomach making him spit out saliva.

Natsu then launches his own attack " **Fire Dragons ROAR** " this attack Erigor blocks with his wind by covering himself in it " **Storm wall** , seems you'll have to do better than that, fly."

Kori then gets behind him and yells " **Ice Dragons Wing Attack** " he gains to streams of ice from his hands and attacks Erigor the attack hits but is proven futile as Erigor shrugs off the attack.

Natsu then tries to attack him from the back but Erigor hits Natsu with the side of his scythe he then turns back around to Kori hitting him with the bottom of the handle of his scythe connecting it with Kori's nose knocking him on his back.

"Well, that didn't work like I thought it would've" Kori groaned stripping off his jacket unconsciously.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** " Natsu once again attacks Erigor this time landing a blow on Erigor "Seems I can hit you" Erigor is annoyed "Don't get too cocky fly!" he then spins his scythe around creating a magic circle " **Storm shred** " out of the magic circle fired numerous pieces of hardened wind like a machine gun at Natsu who gets his clothes torn and bruises down his body.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Eri… Eri… whatever your name is" Natsu said, "It's Erigor" he Growls in response.

"Yeah whatever" Natsu muttered. " **Ice Dragons Glacial Sword** " Kori then manages to slash Erigor in the back the wound is not very deep though he then slashes again but it is blocked by Erigor using his scythe.

"Your defence is wide open!" Erigor comments bringing his scythe down on Kori who has to block it for fear of getting bifurcated "Yeah I have a habit" he muttered.

" **Fire Dragons ROAR** " Natsu shouts launching his signature roar at Erigor's back since he couldn't defend since he was in a lock with Kori it connected this time injuring himself seriously "I also have a habit of opening other people's defences."

"You planned that!" Erigor spat out now looking angry "Nope, I saw an opportunity, by the way well done Natsu." Kori congratulated.

"No, I'm done fooling around here. **Storm Bringer** " Erigor with this attack creates a giant tornado which sucks Kori and Natsu into it cutting them up severely then dropping them back onto the bridge "Well, that sucked!" Kori groaned Natsu just made a sound of agreement.

"We need a new plan, for the most part we're uncoordinated, we need a plan of attack, Natsu" Kori tries to explain to Natsu, but he isn't listening anyway "Oh, what's even the point."

Natsu then rushes forward " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** " he tries to punch Erigor, but he uses his wind to block the attack, Kori jumps over him " **Ice Dragons Diamond Fist** " Kori uses his own punch to try to attack Erigor but he doesn't realise Erigor's scythe swinging around until Erigor slashes Kori's stomach leaving a deep horizontal slash "Aw, fuck that's gonna scar!" he struggles to say as he's on the ground writhing about in pain with blood pouring everywhere.

"Kori!" Wolf cries out.

"Kori, you okay" Natsu calls out "Oh, what do you think Natsu?" Kori sarcastically commented rolling on the ground.

Natsu then looks up at Erigor his eyes shadowed "I'm going to defeat you Erigor" he said, "Can you back that up, is the question" Natsu just snorts " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** " he then tries to punch Erigor, but he blocks it.

"You're too predictable" Erigor pointed out, Natsu instead just crouches under Erigor " **Fire Dragon's ROAR** " he roars Erigor not being to react fast enough gets blown back, Erigor gets up "Seems you got lucky, fly."

"Yeah, seems so, **Fire Dragons Wing Attack** " he then gets two streams of fire and whips them about striking Erigor wounding him.

"Uh, I've had enough of this **Storm Mail** " with this spell wind gathers around him completely covering himself in it "What the hell is that?" Natsu exclaimed.

"This is my Storm Mail, with this you have no hope of ever defeating me" he taunts until he raises his hand " **Storm Shred** " same as last time he fires numerous pieces of hardened wind, but this time manages to cut up Natsu even further.

"What the hell, that attack never affected me last time" Natsu cried out in pain.

"That's because with storm mail all my attacks are boosted, you don't have a way to beat me now" Erigor taunted.

"We'll see about that, **Fire dragons ROAR** " he fires off a roar but to his surprise as soon as it hits Erigor's Storm Mail it fizzles out "What the… well this is gonna be a headache" Natsu grumbled " **Fire Dragons Wing Attack** " Natsu once again attacks Erigor and yet again as soon as the fire hits the wind it fizzles out.

"Hahaha, seems your attacks are useless Dragon slayer Fire can never beat wind"

"We'll see about that, **Fire Dragons Wing Attack** " he then launches himself off of the ground but as he gets close to Erigor the strength of the wind pushes him away back onto the ground "Damnit I can't even reach him" he complains.

"What, getting frustrated Fairy Tail fly, **Emera Baram"** as he announces this attack, he does numerous complicated hand movements until a magic circle appears and fire even more hardened wind than storm shred it hits Natsu cutting him up even more than he already was before "Hm, I'm surprised your body is still even in one piece, no matter as soon as I play the lullaby those old geezers will join you in eternal rest."

As he is about to swing his scythe down to finish off Natsu he manages to hear "Ice Dragons **ROAR** " but is unable to react and takes the attack to the back as a result. As he turns around, he sees Kori standing there with the stomach wound closed together by ice "So your still alive fly" Erigor voices.

"Yeah, I am" Kori spits he looks over to Natsu "Damn Natsu, I gave you one job and that was defeat Erigor, and you couldn't even do that" he mocked.

"I'd like to see you do better" Natsu bit back.

"Fine I guess, **Ice Dragons Sword Horn** " Kori covers himself in mist then propels himself at Erigor before he has time to react headbutting him in the stomach and launching Erigor backwards.

"Yay Kori" Wolf cheers on.

"Seems you're going to be a bigger problem than I thought, **Storm Bringer** " like the last time the attack generates a massive tornado sucking up Kori who is too slow to react.

"This sucks" he screams out getting flung about and getting cut up by hardened bits of wind, the tornado then ends chucking Kori off the bridge in the process as he looks up at the bridge as he starts to lose consciousness he whispered "Sorry guys, looks like I failed."

* * *

Flashback

 _We see a flashback to when a child Kori was training up in the mountains with Frost-Wing._

" _Again Kori, you need to master this ability" Frost-Wing commands, we then see Kori turning his whole body into an icy mist he then flies into the air and then Immediately crashes back into the ground._

" _No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to control my direction in the air I just seem to crash Why?" Kori asked frustrated._

" _Kori, you lack control and concentration, try to concentrate and clear your mind when you activate the spell" Kori then closes his eyes and activates the spell again he rises into the air and manages to fly around a bit until he crashes back down onto the ground._

" _I don't get it dad, I can do other spells right but this one I can't seem to do!" Kori said._

" _Well, unlike other spells Kori, this spell requires you to concentrate activating and after that it requires constant concentration, but once you master this ability it won't require as much concentration, so go and try again this'll be the last time, it's getting dark anyway."_

" _Okay then" Kori relented, for the third time he activates the spell and rises into the air and flies about a little longer than the last two tries but inevitably crashes back into the ground "Ow, that hurt" he groaned._

 _Frost-Wing chuckles "Maybe next time."_

* * *

In the present day Kori opens his eyes "Seems you were right dad, as always!" he chuckles and concentrates.

" _Seems the fly finally gave up and decided to accept his fate_ " Erigor thought to himself, he looks over to Natsu lying on the ground " _Seems all I have to do now is finish off the fire mage and the cats and I can make my way to Clover_ " just as he is about to raise his scythe to finish off Natsu he hears an explosion behind him from the depths of the chasms under the bridge shoots up a ball of icy mist, this icy mist lands onto the bridge kicking up dust, out of the dust is revealed to be Kori.

Kori then reaches for his scarf and looks at it "You were right dad, and I've got to remember that as long as I've got this scarf and this magic, you'll always be fighting right alongside of me" he then raises his head to look to look at Erigor and smirks "Well, Erigor ready for round three!" he challenges.

"Seems you're still not dead yet, so I'll have to make sure none of you survives, **Storm Shred** " he fires numerous hardened bits of hardened wind at Kori, who just smirks and raises one hand " **Ice Make: Shield** "

With this he creates a shield segmented into hexagons "Sorry but that crap doesn't fly."

"Well then it seems I'll just have to use my ultimate spell , **Storm Mail** " as he calls out the spell air gathers all around him smothering him in wind " _I didn't think I'd have to use Storm Mail twice in such a short amount of time, no matter it seems it won't matter anyway_ " Erigor thinks to himself.

" _This is something I wish I wasn't dealing with, to be honest Natsu would have had an easier time taking this wind away, he could've heated up the wind around him completely diverting the wind away, ice isn't gonna do much though, maybe a Dragon slayer secret art, hope this works_ "He contemplated internally.

"Have you had long enough to contemplate your death yet, dragon slayer" Erigor taunts "It doesn't matter though, **Emera Baram** " as he launches his attack Kori readies his own attack.

" _Hope this works,_ **Dragons Slayer Secret Art Sapphire Lotus: Sub Zero Glacial Tunnel!** " with this attack he throws his right arm forward and fires a very concentrated beam of ice at Erigor ripping through Emera Baram and right into Erigor knocking him right out of the sky and ending the fight, Kori starts to pant and sits down as Wolf jumps into his arms "Hey, little, buddy, you, all right" He pants trying to catch his breath.

"I got scared there, I thought you had actually died" Wolf said almost in tears.

"Don't worry little buddy I'll be fine, ain't nothing like that gonna take me down" Kori gloated.

As they finish the rest of the group arrive and get out of the magic mobile Kage included "Hey guys seems like you took down Erigor without us" Erza joked.

"Oh, shut…" Kori is stopped when he begins to cough because of his wound.

"Oh my god I'll get bandages!" Lucy cries out, she returns with bandages and begins to patch up Kori's stomach wound since most of the ice had melted "This went down pretty deep, what happened?" Lucy questioned.

"Erigor got me with the stupid scythe, don't worry it'll probably just scar really bad" He said as he put his jacket back on, he then grabbed a bandage and bandaged his right forearm.

They then bandaged up Natsu against his protests "Since we're so close, I think we should visit the master since we're so close and tell him what happened here" Erza announced.

"I agree, clover isn't too far anyway, if my geography isn't off" Kori joked with Wolf sitting on his shoulder.

"Thanks to you and Natsu the guild masters are now safe, well done you two" Erza congratulates.

"Wow flame brain, you look like crap" Gray taunts to Natsu.

"Oh, shut up frosty."

Kori then gets up from where he is sitting "Well, if we're going to clover, I'll go get lullaby then" as he walks over to where lullaby is on the ground, he is then knocked off his feat when Kage steals the magic mobile and lullaby using his shadow magic "Damnit I hate shadow mages!" he screams out.

"Is this the thanks you get for saving someone's life!" Lucy exclaimed.

"See you later flies" Kage shouts back leaving the group in the dust and shocked.

"Oh no, he's going after the guild masters still" Erza realises as they start running after him.

"Like I said I hate shadow mages!" Kori shouts to no one.

* * *

 **Later**

As night fall's Kage is on a hill in bushes overlooking the building which the guild masters conference is being held at "I'm so close to finally enacting Eisenwald's plan, I just need to play this flute and all the geezers will drop from hearing its tune." As he finishes his thoughts out loud, he hears movement behind him to find a small old man reading a magazine.

"Wow, these female wizards have really gotten stronger since my time" he reads in delight the old man is revealed as Makarov Dreyar the guild master of Fairy Tail reading a weekly sorcerer magazine "I need to get back to the conference before the rest throw a fit" he starts to walk away until he realises he isn't alone he turns around in shock "I, I, wasn't doing anything I was doing research" he stuttered in embarrassment.

"I really don't care what you were doing old man" Kage sighed in annoyance not really up for dealing with people at the moment all he wanted was to play the flute, "Wait this is the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov" he realised.

"You look injured young man; what guild are you from?" Makarov inquired.

I'm not from a guild, I play a flute for a living" Kage lied.

* * *

 **With the Main group**

"Keep on running guys, we're close to the conference building" Erza informed.

They then get to the bottom of the hill until they're stopped by two males first is goldmine master of Quatro Cerberus Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His face is covered in several wrinkles, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight is a pair of sunglasses.

The second "Man" is Bob the master of Blue Pegasus Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek.

The appearance of bob greatly scares Natsu, Gray and Kori with Natsu and Gray specifically hugging each other in fright.

"Oh, Erza I haven't seen you in ages, and this must be the ice guardian of Fairy Tail" Bob greets

" 'Ice Guardian of Fairy Tail' I like it, it has nice ring to it I needed a moniker honestly Erza has titania and Natsu has salamander"

"What's my nickname then?" Gray retorts.

"Ice Queen!" Natsu and Kori sarcastically retort at the same time.

Lucy seems to recognise him and said, "That's the Blue Pegasus guild master, Bob."

"Can you quiet down, we're getting to the good part" Gold mine shushes them.

"He's from Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's their master, Goldmine" Kori explained.

* * *

"Nothing will change young man" Makarov starts to say "Those who are weak will forever remain weak, now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing, I mean we humans are weak by nature, are insecurities are the reasons guilds exist in the first place, and there why we have friends, when we're surrounded by friends is easier to stay positive,, that's why we have to choose paths on our own, don't let that flute get in the way of that"

With that speech over Kage dropped to the ground "I surrender" he declared.

The main group moved to tears run up to Makarov "Mater, were glad you're alright Erza shouted.

"You kids why are you all here in clover" Makarov inquired "Well gramps, it's a long story, we'll tell you back at the guild" Kori said.

"What happened Kori, to your stomach" Makarov cried out noticing the bandages around Kori's stomach which have now been stained red from the blood seeping through.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just go to the old witch in the woods, ill be fine after a couple days" he then looks down at Kage with anger then drops it and sighs in relief "Seems with Kage down, that means it's the end of an adventure."

"Seems like we got here just in time, to see gramps talk his way out of another one" Gray noted, Kori just made a noise of acknowledgment.

"Children" Makarov said getting their attention "When we get back to the guild, I want a full report on what happened today, from each of you."

"Now we just have to deal with the Lullaby flute…" Kori begins

They then hear demonic laughter and the flue begin to smoke " _ **I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards, and your antics."**_ Lullaby announced its voice sounding layered like a male voice on top of a female voice.

"Oh, what the fuck!" Kori sighed, they then see a massive magic circle appear from the sky and purple lightning shoot down from the sky, out of the magic circle appeared a 50 foot tall monster made of wood "Um, again what the fuck is that?"

"That ice guardian, is one of Zeref's demons, Lullaby" Goldmine explains.

"Zeref, who's that?" Wolf asked curiously.

"Zeref is a mage from 400 years ago, the most evil black mage who the world has ever seen and lullaby was made from his specialty, living black magic, and that is lullaby's true form" Goldmine further explained.

"Erigor never said anything about a monster" Kage exclaimed.

Erza then shouted "Natsu, Gray get everyone to safety now" she ordered.

Natsu and Gray protested with "Hell no!" and "You ain't the boss of me!" respectively.

"Just do it!" she barked, this sent them running scared, after a few minutes they came back "Good now we can take down lullaby!" She said.

"All of my magic has now recovered so I think I'm good to go, so I think I'll start off" Kori commented crack his knuckles Wolf then grabs his back and they fly at lullaby "Hey lullaby, have a taste of this, **Ice Dragons ROAR** " he fired off his roar at lullaby hitting it in the face.

"So, that's the infamous dragons roar I've heard about" Goldmine commented.

"Now it's my turn" Natsu announced happy carrying him "Fire Dragons **ROAR** " Natsu then fired off his roar also hitting Lullaby in the face.

"And that must be the infamous salamander then" Bob happily cheered.

"I'm not letting you two have all the fun "Ice Make: Lance" Gray chants generating numerous Sharp poles of ice that launch at lullaby hitting it in the torso.

"Now I can't let you three have all the fun can I, **Requip** " Erza's body then lights up golden and when she emerges wearing her black wing armour as its name implies, this armour is black in colour, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armour is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat, she then slashes Lullaby multiple times.

"Ice Dragon Claws, **Ice Dragons Scales** " Kori shouts firing off multiple scales and then clawing it.

"Fire Dragons ROAR" Natsu fires off another roar at lullaby for good measure.

" _ **I've had enough of you pathetic humans, listen to my melody and wallow in your graves"**_ "Lullaby screams in fury.

Everyone then regroups where the guild masters are located "Lullaby's going to play the melody, cover your ears!" Kori realised.

"Oh no!" Lucy screamed, they then cover their ears anticipating Lullaby playing the melody they are then shocked when all that comes out is a whistle "What, what happened?" Lucy questioned.

Kori then realised exactly what happened and laughs "Well Lucy, when me Erza, Gray and Natsu attacked Lullaby we put so many holes in it the song can't come out right, haha" Kori explained excitedly.

"Said the one that was so scared when lullaby said it was going to play the song" Happy teased.

"Shut it you blue furball" Kori bit back.

Lullaby then gets frustrated and growls and blows a fire attack from its mouth at the group " **Ice Make: Shield** " Gray shouts making a massive shield made of ice covering the group.

"Let's end this" Kori announces, Natsu then charges forward angering lullaby even further.

" _ **Why didn't you die humans?**_ " it questions in complete anger as Natsu climbs on top of its body " _ **What are you doing human?**_ " it questions out loud.

"With the flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left come together and what do you get **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame** " with this spell Natsu creates a massive fireball and throws it at lullaby's face putting the massive demon into a daze Kori shouts to the demon.

"Hey, lullaby, I think you need to cool down a bit, **Ice Dragons Glacial Crossbow**!" as the spell name implies Kori creates a crossbow made from ice this crossbow has a dragons face at the front where the bolt fires from the body of the dragon goes all the way down the cross bow with the tail ending above the handle of the weapon he then fires a bolt hitting it in the face in its daze blowing it up "Woah, didn't expect it to explode."

"So, I guess the days over then" Gray wondered.

"Yep, I guess so" Erza agreed

"Thank god, gonna sleep for like three days after this crap" Kori sighed lighting up a cigarette with a rose gold lighter with the Fairy Tail logo engraved onto one side and a K engraved onto the other side and taking a draw of it.

"They totally destroyed everything!" Numerous guild masters shouted referring to a giant crater in the ground where the conference building used to be Makarov just starts to cry.

Uh, I think you went overboard" Wolf sarcastically pointed out.

"Well done captain obvious" Kori responded.

They then see a fiore army division advancing from over the hill "Is that our cue to run?" Gray wondered.

"Pretty much, yeah" Natsu remarked, they then started running away "We're gonna get screamed at by gramps when we get back."

"More running, less talking Natsu"

* * *

 **The end**

 **Uh, hey there guys and I'm going to keep this short but thank you guys for the support you're giving this story and remember to Rate and Review, till next time.**


End file.
